Sé mi amante
by Malu-12
Summary: Ser parte de la élite Vulturi no es fácil, pero Bella lo lleva bien a su sádica y sexual manera. Sin embargo, cuando los Cullen llegan al castillo y Aro decide que valen más muertos que vivos, ella tendrá un nuevo reto a cumplir: salvar a quienes ama.
1. Prefacio

_**Prefacio**_

Entonces las puertas se abrieron. Y litros de sangre se desparramaron por todo el suelo blanco como un río, llegando hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla de cada vampiro. Pero en el ese río rojo también había otra cosa. Cuerpos. O bueno, algo parecido, porque en este momento, mayormente, todo lo que parecía era carne cruda. Sin embargo, el indudable olor humano estaba aun en ellos. Vagamente escuché sonidos de tragos, succión y gruñidos de satisfacción, y supe que no solo los neófitos se habían descontrolado. La mayoría de los vampiros en esa habitación estaban de rodillas con el rostro hundido en la sangre tomando todo lo posible, como si acabaran de escapar de un desierto después de estar atrapados ahí durante semanas. Y entonces mi shock por los sucesos desapareció y yo también olí el dulce sabor de la sangre fresca que ofrecía inmediata mitigación al ardor de mi garganta. Tocaba la piel de mis pantorrillas suavemente, tentándome. Y no lo aguanté.


	2. Capítulo 1: La Eternidad

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos de ellos son de mi invención.**_

_**Información y avisos**__**: En conjunto con OrneHale. Lenguaje adulto y escenas sexuales y violentas. Recuerda: ¡es **__**TU**__** elección leer o no!**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

"_**La eternidad"**_

_Volterra, Italia. Castillo Vulturi, habitaciones en torre 2. 2:11 a.m. Bella._

¿Qué es la eternidad?

El tiempo sin fin. No morir. Pero tampoco avanzar. Estar estancada en un momento eterno, sabiendo que todo lo que haces por encontrar algo diferente no sirve. Saber que estás atrapada en un punto muerto.

Cuando era humana, era feliz. Recuerdo que cada día me miraba en el espejo de mi pobre habitación y me imaginaba madura, elegante. Con hijos y un esposo, creciendo y avanzando lentamente a mi muerte, pero sabiendo que había hecho cosas increíbles por mí y por los demás en mi vida y que ahora me tocaba descansar. Partía de casa con mi piel sonrojada y una sonrisa ingenua, estando segura de que mi destino me esperaba lleno de gratas sorpresas. Sorpresas que yo esperaba y añoraba, como un hogar y una familia. Soñaba con un vestido de novia, blanco, largo y con mucho encaje y con un hombre que me sostendría en sus brazos por el resto de mi vida. Algo perfectamente normal, solo un sueño inculcado por la sociedad en una época lejana y llena de machismo.

Lástima que en esos tiempos yo no lo veía así.

Pero la vida, el destino, raramente es así de hermoso. Siempre encuentra una forma de joderte, rápido y profundo. Destrozándote y siguiendo con su camino junto a los más fuertes. Por lo cual, sino te levantas y lo sigues, puedes joderte, porque le importará una mierda dejarte atrás.

-No entiendo tu extraña obsesión con la luna. Han pasado más de dos siglos y aún la miras como en el primer mes de inmortalidad- dijo una voz profunda y seductora detrás de mí.

Yo la reconocía perfectamente. Hacia dos siglos que la escuchaba decirme lo mismo.

-Si vieras un poco más allá de tu propia nariz, podrías entenderlo.- Le respondí a Alec.

Estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana de nuestra habitación, mirando, como él dijo, la luna. Lo que él no entendía es que, a pesar de la belleza innegable de aquella esfera plateada, musa de tantos poetas, atraía mis pensamientos más profundos a la superficie y me permitía analizarlos a fondo. Claro que eso no me aportaba más que lamentos por mi patética existencia, pero eso era un caso aparte.

Alec siempre sería básico, viendo sólo lo que quiere ver, entendiendo sólo lo que quiere entender. Tal vez por eso me resultaba tan fácil engañarlo.

Lo sentí acercarse a mí y pararse detrás. Apoyo las manos en mi cintura y me hizo girar para encontrarme con sus ojos rojos llenos de amor. El 90% del tiempo que veía esos ojos, me sentía como una maldita puta desgraciada, que para el caso era, y muy culpable. El otro 10% me la pasaba pensando en quien coger* el día de hoy para desafiarlo, aunque nunca se enterara. En fin.

-Tal vez si me explicaras, lo entendería. Después de todo, te sobra tiempo.- dijo con una media sonrisa. Le fruncí el ceño.

Le había explicado cientos de veces, pero él no lograba entenderlo. Es un hijo de puta sin un maldito escrúpulo a la hora de joder y matar, pero un idiota en otras cosas, como la filosofía o poesía. Tal vez se trata de un tema de edad y dentro de unos siglos más yo sea como él y deje de lado éstas "cursilerías" que no hacen nada más que matar una pequeña parte de mi.

Decidí evadir el tema.

-No ahora. ¿Cuándo es la reunión que Aro convocó?- pregunté caminando al espejo de mi.

-En cinco minutos.- respondió.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué es lo que se supone que vamos a hablar?-

-El _maestro_ no dijo nada a ninguno de nosotros. Sin embargo debe de ser importante si es en el salón principal y deben asistir todos.- subrayo "maestro" con la voz, recordándome como debía referirme a Aro Vulturi, un vampiro que era más viejo que la tierra misma y nuestro líder. Rodé los ojos.

No es que no le tuviera miedo al anciano, realmente te cagabas una vez que lo veías a los ojos y te volvías consiente del tremendo poder que tenía, pero él no había hecho mucho por mi y realmente no me agradaba. Está bien, admito que amo esto. Amo el castillo y amo ser de la elite de la elite, con todo lo que ello ofrece. En mí puesto de guardia de los tres ancianos la pasaba más que bien. Simplemente odio hablar como si le debiera todo a ellos, dios bien sabe que me costó horrores llegar hasta aquí y ellos ni siquiera dieron un puto vistazo a lo que pasaba, no realmente, hasta que pude hacer que los vampiros superiores a mí dejaran de cagarme. Además, no se puede adorar tanto a quién ah ordenado a los demás vampiros torturarte porque no le gusta tu actitud. Lo respetaba, tanto como respetaba mi garganta, la cual rajaría si yo llegaba a enfurecerle lo suficiente.

Por lo tanto, no hablo de él como la mayoría de los vampiros de aquí. Hay un límite con el respeto que le concederé a alguien alguna vez y con él no iba a pasarlo por más viejo que fuera. Lo lamento, muchacho. Claro que esas actitudes se consideraban desafiantes y me metían en lindos líos llenos de salas de tortura, pero una chica tiene que tener su línea, ¿no? Al menos nadie diría que yo era una chupa culos.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con el baile de este año?- Cada 200 años, los Vulturis organizaban un "baile" en la que absolutamente todos los vampiros del mundo debían asistir. Ya sean neófitos o vampiros de 500 o mas años debían ir. ¿Para qué? Bastante simple: números. Los Vulturis quieren controlarlo todo, absolutamente, por lo cual en esta monstruosa fiesta se tomaba nota de todos los vampiros y su existencia. ¿Cómo es eso? Pues así: si tienes o no pareja, si estas o no asentado en algún territorio, si tomas sangre humana o de animales (alternativa que me entere sólo hace unos días; considero realmente repugnante e increíble que alguien pueda hacerlo), el/los dones que tienes, cuanto vampiros has creado, tu edad…en fin, todo. Ellos dicen que es una manera de controlar la actividad vampírica, y por lo tanto conservar mejor la vida humana, y una forma de asegurarse de que los vampiros están bien y conocen perfectamente las reglas.

Pero yo se que Aro Vulturi no se preocupa una mierda por eso. Le da igual si tiene que matar a un vampiro, o cientos, mientras él tenga lo que quiere. Su verdadera intención es evaluar a fondo a su posible enemigo. Los Vulturis han reinado por cientos de años, quizás miles, y todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa si te metes con ellos, pero ellos también saben que siempre habrá en algunas mentes no lo suficientemente aterradas o no lo suficientemente viejas, un gusanillo de rebeldía que podría volverse un verdadero problema. Por lo cual, en el "show especial" de la fiesta, se presenta una maldita escena sangrienta, una orgía de sangre, que varía cada en baile y que les deja bien en claro a los vampiros su lugar en el mundo.

¿Qué como sé yo eso? Porque a tan solo de 3 años de convertirme en vampira, me toco mi primer baile.

-Puede ser, ya sabes lo entusiasmado que esta Aro por eso- respondió Alec.

-Si. En especial por su puesta en escena.- Mi voz irradiaba odio. En cada "show especial" uno de los tres ancianos formaba parte de, como dije, la puesta en escena. Iba en éste orden, según me dijeron: Aro, Marco, Cayo. La última vez fue Cayo quién lo realizo, por lo que ahora le tocaba a Aro.

-No te pongas así, ya sabes cómo son las cosas. Además, confío en que no llegue a ser peor que lo que hizo Cayo la pasada vez- ambos nos estremecimos recordando.

-Cierto. Aunque mejor no guardo esperanzas.- lo mire a sus ojos rojos (del mismo color a los míos) que estaban parcialmente cubiertos por su cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, y solo vi amor y paciencia. Maldición, a veces realmente me hacia sentir culpable.

Alec era hermoso con su contextura pequeña, delgada, pero fuerte, y esos labios carnosos y rojos, completamente apetecibles. Además, era muy poderoso e importante, gracias a su don único, y él me quería sólo a mí, así que ¿qué más podía pedir?

Pues mucho. A veces, eso simplemente no es suficiente.

-Vamos, deben quedar sólo unos pocos minutos.- dijo. Empezó a tirar de mí, pero yo me aparte suavemente y lo miré.

-Pero antes, ¿como te fue en la misión?- pregunté.

-Bien, muy bien. Seguramente Aro hable de eso también en la reunión, así que realmente no hay mucho que contar.- Dijo levantando las cejas. Habían salido hace unos 4 días rumbo a América del Sur, en busca de unos vampiros jóvenes que estaban llamando demasiado la atención en un sector de Brasil dónde se cometían asesinatos a diario. Creyeron que eso los ayudaría a pasar desapercibidos, y lo hizo…durante un tiempo, porque empezaron a entusiasmarse mucho con tanta sangre, hasta el punto de organizar masacres enteras, lo que causó humanos alertas y preocupados y unos Vulturis muy enojados.

-Bien, bien. Lo capté. Vamos.- dije mientras me ponía mi capa casi negra que indicaba mi rango en la guardia. La mía, como me gustaba presumir, era tan oscura como la de los gemelos, Alec y Jane, aunque apenas estaba hace unos 200 años aquí. Ni hablar de mi tiempo en la guardia, mucho menor a eso. Solo los ancianos llevan sus capas completamente negras, en signo, según ellos, de "liderazgo" (aunque yo creo que es superioridad).

Cerré la puerta de nuestra habitación y partimos juntos rumbo al salón principal.

Dejábamos velozmente pasillos dorados y elegantes detrás nuestro, para meternos en una gran sala de blanca, que daba al salón principal. La Sala Blanca era un círculo enorme y sin ventanas pero con mucha luminosidad, lleno de obras de arte.

Estatuas y esculturas de todas formas y tamaños, por aquí y por allá, de una antigüedad apenas perceptible para mí. Pude reconocer varias esculturas egipcias de los dioses más importantes, y hasta una momia real con su propio sarcófago y vasos canopos. Muchas obras pictóricas, hechas a pedido de los ancianos, por los grandes maestros del arte cuándo éstos aún vivían. De la mayoría de éstas cosas, los humanos no saben su existencia, y de otras, sólo lo sospechan. Incluso había manuscritos de la Antigua Biblioteca de Alejandría.

Por supuesto, todas estas cosas estaban tan accesibles solo por los preparativos para el gran baile.

Enseguida llegamos al punto de reunión y estaban casi todos ya allí. Sin embargo, aun faltaba medio minuto para comenzar, una eternidad para los vampiros. Mire al frente, esperando encontrar los tronos vacios, pero los tres ancianos estaban en sus lugares. Generalmente, ellos aparecen dramáticamente en el momento exacto en que las puertas del salón se cierran y dan por comenzada la reunión. Pero allí estaban, pálidos e imperturbables, con su mirada estaba fija en algo en el suelo. Mire allí.

Dos vampiros, con la ropa casi completamente desgarrada, se encontraban mirando a los ancianos. Uno era alto y moreno, los ojos rojos resaltando en la piel pálida, y sus rasgos eran asiáticos. Él miraba desafiante a Aro, con un gruñido bajo saliendo de su pecho. Félix, que era quien lo sostenía en su lugar, también gruño y apretó su agarre.

El otro vampiro era un poco mas bajo que el anterior y era rubio. También tenia ojos carmesí, pero en ellos se reflejaba la precaución, y supe que estaba analizando y midiendo el lugar y a sus captores. No es que lo culpara, pero era realmente inútil. O lo mataban ya mismo o lo mataban dentro de un rato. ¿Una excepción? Tal vez. ¿Probable? ¡Ja! No. No desde que estoy yo.

El medio minuto se cumplió y las pesadas puertas de madera se cerraron detrás de nosotros dejándonos casi en la penumbra, hasta que unas luces blancas no demasiado fuertes se encendieron. Realmente a ningún vampiro le hacen falta para ver, pero es lo que se diría más cómodo así. La oscuridad trae consigo aire de tensión, como de caza, y eso no es muy bueno cuando se juntan tantos vampiros en una misma habitación.

La voz de Aro resonó por todo el lugar, 5 veces más grande que la Sala Blanca:

- Querido amigos, me alegro tanto de verlos a todos. Como ya saben dentro de menos de un mes humano será nuestra fiesta, en la cual podremos conocer a nuevos jóvenes y reencontrarnos con amigos de hace tiempo. Ah llegado el momento de avisar a todos los días a celebrar. También se le informará a cada uno de ustedes su rol en este evento. – todos ignoraban a los vampiros en el suelo, excepto por Félix y el otro tipo, que no me acuerdo como se llama, pero que sostenía al rubio.

-Este año, vamos a hacer las cosas un poco diferentes a los otros años. Antes, determinados "pescadores" se encargaban de la comida y la preparación de ésta, pero este año, además…cada uno traerá su propio pez.- se escucho un murmullo de voces que Aro acalló inmediatamente con un movimiento de su mano.

-Sé que es anormal, pero necesitaremos más sangre que en otros eventos. Los motivos preferimos guardarlos para nosotros hasta el día del evento. Los pescadores harán su trabajo re recolección, pero es obligatorio que cada miembro del castillo traiga su humano además, incluso los mismos pescadores. Sin embargo, no todos podrán ser de Volterra, por lo cual la noche antes del gran evento grupos de ustedes tendrá permiso para ir a buscar a su humano. Las razones por los que los traigan no es nuestro problema, no nos importa como lo hagan, sólo deben estar aquí esa noche. Como dije antes, irán por grupos y volverán en un determinado espacio de tiempo. Cada grupo tendrá una zona de caza, con el fin de que, por una coincidencia, no se acumulen demasiadas desapariciones en un mismo lugar. Eso alertaría demasiado a los humanos, y supondría un riesgo grande para nosotros. Sólo la guardia podrá cazar aquí, en Volterra, y con el mismo sistema que el resto.- Hizo una pausa. - ¿Preguntas?- sonrió inocente y junto sus manos.

Alec habló a mi lado. No me había dado cuenta de que sostenía mi mano hasta que dio un paso al frente para enfrentar a Aro.

-Señor, sé que este no es mi caso, pero creo que muchos se preguntan por los más jóvenes. Algunos de ellos no tienen el control suficiente como para traer un humano desde el lugar que se les asigne sin causarle daño.- Aro pareció pensarlo por unos segundos.

-Tienes razón, joven Alec, mucha razón. Entonces, aquellos a quienes no consideremos o no se consideren lo suficientemente fuertes para esta tarea, se les asignara o ellos elegirán, lo que prefieran, un humano de la caza previa a cargo de los pescadores. Pero, para que las cosas sean justas, los jóvenes deberán luego ayudar a preparar sus humanos y dos más. –no creo que eso les gustara mucho a la población mas reciente, pero nadie dijo nada. Alec asintió respetuosamente y volvió a mi lado. Aro estaba más que satisfecho por cómo se estaban dando las cosas, lo podía ver como una sombra en sus ojos.

La preparación de los humanos era bastante desagradable. Bueno, para la mayoría, pero no para todos. La reunión de hace 200 años, contuvo a cientos de humanos vestidos en cuero y cadenas, con leves cortes sangrantes para atraer a los vampiros. Por supuesto, para hacer eso, se necesito una gran dosis de tranquilizantes que pusieran a la comida en un estado indefenso, casi zombie, para quitarles la voluntad de todo. Sin embargo, cuidaron que nunca fuera suficiente como para que se desmayaran o dejaran de sentir miedo. Después de todo, lo emocionante de la caza es el miedo, que los vuelve dulces y apetitosos.

Recuerdo que cuando la "fiesta" terminó, había montones de cuerpos por todo el suelo del castillo, que luego fueron trasladados a una fosa común en algún lugar que los humanos no encontrarían y fueron tapados con metros tierra.

- ¿De cuantos serán los grupos a salir del castillo, Señor? Recuerde que no podemos dejarlo desprotegido.- dijo un vampiro en algún lugar detrás de mí.

-Entre 10 y 15 en cada grupo. Tomara tiempo, pero lo compensaremos.- respondió Aro.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá cada vampiro para conseguir su humano?- una vampira preguntó.

-Eso dependerá de la zona que le toque para cazar. Por cierto, intentaremos asignar lugares dentro del continente, para que no se desparramen tanto.

La vampira debe haber hecho algún movimiento de entendimiento, porque Aro sonrió y preguntó:

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

Silencio.

-Bien, entonces hablemos de la organización de tareas. Habrá vampiros que atenderán las habitaciones de los invitados y otros que se encargaran del entretenimiento los tres días antes.- Para asegurarse de que todos los vampiros del mundo estuvieran en la fiesta, se empezaban 3 días antes con las celebraciones.

Hasta los tres días antes de la fiesta se puede morder un vampiro de modo que el día del baile éste ya esté despierto y consiente, aunque confundido, de lo que esta pasando. Pero dentro de esos días esta completamente prohibido convertir uno, a menos que sea accidental. En ese caso el creador recibiría un castigo, porque digamos que no es muy lindo tener que soportar a alguien gritando y retorciéndose de dolor a unas habitaciones de distancia (sería prácticamente imposible ignorarlos con nuestros oídos agudos). Además, ese tiempo se usa para repartir las invitaciones. Todos los vampiros deben estar enterados, por lo cual hay que buscarlos uno a uno, y eso lleva mucho tiempo (en especial con los nómadas).

-También se les informara en administración quiénes se encargaran de las preparaciones de distintas actividades, vestimentas, alimentos, entretenimientos, etc. Los integrantes de la función especial ya están decididos, y se enterarán también en administración. Por lo tanto, les pido que una vez que salga de aquí pasen a recoger su información. Mañana por la tarde, habrá una nueva reunión para explicar con detalles los trabajos de cada uno y por cualquier duda o sugerencia. ¡Esto va a ser genial!- y soltó una pequeña risa de excitación.

De nuevo espero que alguien hiciera preguntas, pero cuando todos se mantuvieron en silencio, siguió hablando.

- Bien. Ahora discutamos un tema más delicado.- y dirigió la mirada a los dos vampiros olvidados en el suelo.

-Como todos ya deben saber, estos vampiros estaban establecidos en un territorio de Brasil en el que al cabo de un tiempo empezaron a llamar demasiado la atención. Incluso algunos humanos empezaron a sospechar de nuestro secreto. Cuando nuestra gente llegó a advertirles, 3 de ellos los atacaron y obligaron a los nuestros a defenderse y eliminarlos.- estaba segura de que no había sido así, pero ve tu a contradecirle.- Sin embargo, estos vampiros de aquí, de más edad, juraron no poder controlar a los jóvenes vampiros y querer hacer un pacto con nosotros en modo de disculpa. Además, con sus magníficos dones, ellos pueden ser muy útiles entre los nuestros y serv-

-Yo no quiero pertenecer a estos asesinos- el vampiro asiático, el que miraba a Aro con un odio admirable, habló desafiante. Un silencio de tumba lleno la sala. El anciano miró incrédulo allí donde venía la voz.

Realmente, ese vampiro era un reverendo estúpido. Podría sobrevivir como un miembro de los Vulturis y luego de que su deuda estuviera cumplida, largarse. O simplemente quedarse y volverse miembro permanente. Pero así, se aseguraba su muerte inmediata.

-Peter- la voz del vampiro rubio hizo que esa palabra sonara a ruego y advertencia a la vez.

-No. Ellos mataron a Charlotte. ¡Malditos!- Ahora peleaba por llegar a Aro, y los rugidos de rabia salían de entre sus dientes uno tras otro. Dimitri y Jane aparecieron de detrás de los tronos y se pararon a los lados de Aro. Solo sus rostros estaban visibles, el resto de su cuerpo se ocultaba detrás de las capas gris oscuro. Enseñaban los dientes.

-¿Ella era tu compañera?- sonó la voz de Cayo, hasta entonces silencioso.

El vampiro sólo lo miró con odio y no dio amago de contestar. Cayo hizo una señal con su mano y Félix le arrancó el brazo a su prisionero.

Aullidos de dolor se oyeron por todo el lugar, contrastando fuertemente contra el silencio sepulcral. Los vampiros no necesitamos aire, pero este parecía desesperado por tragar un poco más y soltarlo en gritos, gruñidos, con un solo sentimiento tatuado en ellos: desgarrador dolor. Creo que no sólo gritaba por el brazo, sino también por su compañera, por sus vampiros, por todo lo que había pasado. Sabia, lamentablemente, lo que se sentía cuando te sacaban un brazo de esa manera, y a menos que seas un verdadero marica, no es para tanto. Vale, ok, si lo es. Pero este chico parecía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón o todas sus extremidades en lugar de un solo brazo. Y si, me han arrancado el corazón. Literalmente.

-¿Hablarás, vampiro? ¿O debemos arrancarte el otro también?- Aro dijo. ¿Ves porque lo odio? A mi también me lo hizo, y no es naaada agradable.

-Si- respondió el vampiro. Estaba más calmado, pero parecía increíblemente derrotado. Supongo que perder a tu compañero de la eternidad ha de ser difícil.

-Si, ¿qué?-

-Si, era mi compañera-

Aro sonrió.

-Una chica muy mala. Atacó a Alec cuando él apenas llegaba.-

El vampiro medio bufó medio gruñó.

-Él la provocó, ella sólo reaccionó. La insultó, buscaba una excusa para matarla.- "_y tu acabas de dar la tuya, querido" _pensé para mí. Esto era lo que Aro quería, él ya sabía todo lo que había pasado. Pero el vampiro no sabía eso. La mujer no tendría ningún don, o la habrían conservado por un rato más. En cambio, su compañero sí lo tenía. Pero el anciano sabía que una vez que matas a un vampiro que tiene un lazo fuerte con otro, en especial el de compañeros eternos, el vampiro restante pasa automáticamente a ser tu enemigo. Por más que el pelinegro se quedara y aceptara pagar su deuda, encontrarían una excusa para matarle, porque se volvería un peligro para los Vulturis. Ese tipo de sed de venganza, nunca desaparece del todo. Solo le necesitaban para sacarle el don que tenía, que al parecer atraía a los ancianos, y luego de desharían de él.

Aro volteó a ver a Alec.

-¿Es eso cierto, mi joven amigo?-

Alec no vaciló ni un segundo.

-No, maestro.- El vejete volvió su mirada a pelinegro.

-Que fea es la mentira, Peter.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es mentira! ¡Él miente!- Irónico cómo justito ahora quiere vivir y tiene miedo.

-Yo confió en mi gente, Peter. Alec no se atrevería a mentirme. Tu sí.- Ok, arremángate Bella, que aquí entras tú.

-¡Lee mi mente o léesela a él! ¡Si eres tan poderoso como dices ser, hazlo!- le gritó. Bien, retiro lo dicho: este vampiro sí tiene ganas de morir, y muy lento. ¿O es que me equivoco y es más estúpido de lo que pensé?

La cara de Aro se ensombreció increíblemente y sus ojos abandonaron todo rastro de amabilidad. Se volvieron duros e inhumanos, congelados desde hace siglos, cuando dejó de sentir. En un segundo estaba sujetando al vampiro del cuello, mientras le siseaba salvajemente a centímetros de su cara.

-No voy a tolerar este tipo de insultos de alguien como tú.- Y Jane y Dimitri se acercaron para ayudar a Félix a desmembrarlo.

Mientras los gritos se apagaban a medida que el cuerpo se iba transformando en partes, otros vampiros se acercaron a llevar los trozos afuera para quemarlos. Después de todo, no se podía arruinar un piso como este de manera tan vil.

Me quede un poco desconcertada porque no me llamaran ni lo pararan antes de acabar, pero por mí, mejor. Después de todo, su don no era tan importante como pensé.

Su compañero solo observó como lo hacían.

Cayo se levantó y apareció a su lado. Tomó su barbilla y la sostuvo fuertemente, obligándolo a mirarlo.

-¿Tienes algo que agregar? – le gruño.

- Si, mi señor. Independientemente de todo lo que sucedió, de haberme quedado mirando y hasta ayudado a realización de neófitos sin actuar, jamás fue mi intención desafiarlos, mis señores. – La inteligencia brilló en sus ojos carmesíes, pero su rostro seguía sin expresión.- Lo único que quería era pelear junto a mi gente por lo mío, por lo nuestro.

-Eso n- Cayo fue interrumpido por Aro.

-¿Qué insinúas, joven?-

-Perdón, maestro. Pido su perdón por una acción del corazón, que a pesar de ser lo que sentía, no era correcta.- Una acción del corazón, ¡Ja! ¡Mi culo!

-¿Por qué deberíamos dártelo?- gruño Cayo.

-Porque puedo serles útil.- Oh, grave error.

Una risa escalofriante lleno el salón.

-Solo porque seas útil, no significa que tengamos que perdonarte. La justicia es la justicia. El castigo el castigo, no importan las conveniencias o desconveniencias de por medio. - dijo Marco por fin, con su voz sin emoción. Y nadie le creía una maldita palabra de lo que había dicho, pero vete tú a contradecirles.

-Pero puedo servirles. Tengo un don, percibo y controlo las emociones de quienes están a mí alrededor. Por eso fui tan útil a la hora de controlar a los neófitos, y si mi don puede servirles, quisiera que me dejaran pagar mi error, mi deuda.-

-Ellos eran un _ménage à trois__*1_.- Informó Marco a Aro.

-Y en ocasiones, más. Pero eso no significa nada. Solo era lujuria y amistad. Quiero vivir, quiero pagar mi deuda con mis señores, quiero su perdón.- dijo el vampiro cuidadosamente.

Aro lo miró durante un minuto, pensativo, y luego les tendió las manos a sus hermanos. Las caras de los tres se perdieron cualquier fantasma de sentimiento, emoción, y supe que estaban compartiendo pensamientos.

Luego de unos segundos los soltó y tomo la desprevenida mano del vampiro.

En un principio, su instinto lo hizo alejarse del rápido movimiento, pero luego de un apretón de su carcelero, se quedo quieto mientras Aro mientras este leía su mente. Lo miró a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Seguramente estaría extrayendo toda la información posible, desde algo tan importante como un plan de ataque contra nosotros, como algo tan simple como un nombre, ya sea el suyo o de cualquiera que conozca.

-Bien, esto cambia las cosas. Es cierto que ellos no inspiraban a él nada más que lujuria o una amistad que no lo haría dar su vida. Sin embargo, siento algo extraño en su mente, como si estuviera intentando no pensar en algo.- Informo a todos.

-Lo eh hablado con mis hermanos, y hemos decidido perdonarlo.- el alivio en el rostro del vampiro fue evidente.- Pero, estás a prueba. Serás parte de nuestra guardia hasta que cumplas con tu deuda de vida y te mantendremos vigilado. Al mínimo error, la mínima sospecha, serás eliminado. Tu don es útil y fuerte, como tú, pero no eres indispensable. Recuerda eso, Jasper.-

*1: Un **ménage à trois **(francés) es un término que originalmente describía un acuerdo doméstico en el que tres personas que tienen relaciones sexuales habitan el mismo hogar. La frase se traduce literalmente como «hogar de tres». Actualmente el término designa más frecuentemente a un trío sexual cuyos miembros pueden convivir o no. _Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre_.

*2: Coger: Sexo, follar, echar un polvo, joder; elige el que vaya a tu país.


	3. Capítulo 2: Volterra

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos de ellos son de mi invención.**_

_**Información y avisos**__**: En conjunto con OrneHale. Lenguaje adulto y escenas sexuales y violentas. Recuerda: ¡es **__**TU**__** elección leer o no!**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

"_**Volterra"**_

_Volterra, Italia. Castillo Vulturi, Sector Principal. 3:00 a.m. Bella._

-Querida, ¿puedes, por favor, llevar al joven Jasper a las torres de guardias? Consigue su asignación de habitación en administración.- Aro solo hablaba directamente a la elite de su guardia. Si eras alguien inferior a nosotros, a menos que sea un caso muy especial, serás ignorado por toda la elite y por los ancianos, aún si un tema te incluía directamente. Siempre encontrarían un intermediario para que el Gran Señor no tuviera que rebajarse a hablar con alguien así.

Como yo era parte de esa elite, él sabía que existía.

-Sí, Maestro.- Aro, Marco y Cayo me obligaban estrictamente a llamarlos así delante de alguien no acostumbrado, o delante de todo este público. Aro me dejaba pasar algunas palabras un poco desafiantes cuando estamos solos o con la Guardia Real, ya que estábamos más acostumbrados entre nosotros y porque sabía que a menos que me matara no lograría callarme del todo, ni con otros 100 años de castigos. Además, mi don le era muy útil y fuerte, por lo cual no quería tenerme como enemiga a muerte ni quería perderme por la no utilización de un nombre. Sin embargo, cuando hay una reunión de tal magnitud, debo, y deben todos, llamarlos por el título que alguien les puso, o que se pusieron ellos mismos. ¿Por qué? Simple. Por que se vería como una debilidad, cómo que no pueden controlar a su propia gente lo suficiente para que estos les llamen maestros. Cualquier mínimo signo de debilidad, puede causar una guerra con muchos inconvenientes.

Uno pensaría que después de todos estos años y todo lo que han hecho los Vulturis a lo largo de ellos, los vampiros abandonarían sus planes de venganza, guerra, adquisición de poder, etc. Pero no. Siempre hay locos, que esperan durante toda la eternidad por una pequeña oportunidad para masacrar a, aunque sea, un pobre e inferior Vulturi, sólo por llevar ese apellido.

Guié a Jasper a administración. Caminaba detrás de él, de manera que pudiera observar detalladamente todos sus movimientos. A la mínima cosa fuera de lo común, estaba muerto. Sé que eso, si bien no enfurecer, entristecería al "amo" y causaría desgracias para los elegidos por este para desquitarse, pero por nada de este maldito mundo iba a permitir que este vampirito rasgara mi garganta por el amo o por su séquito más fiel.

Una humana, Alina, Melina, Carolina, o maldición, como sea, estaba en la parte a la que llamábamos administración. No es por mala memoria que no recuerdo sus nombres, si no porque, diablos, cambiaban rematadamente rápido de humanas. Y no porque "ascendieran" como le decían los vampiros en el momento de llevarlas a la sala de los ancianos como aperitivos cuando dejaban de serles útiles, si no porque todos disfrutaban un buen festín de sangre cálida y joven en cualquier momento, incluso los vampiros más viejos y controlados.

La última humana, una morena de ojos verdes jade, fue mía. Al principio pensé que era mi cantante, pero luego descubrí que simplemente tenía sangre dulce, muy dulce.

La nueva humana era una versión tamaño real de una Barbie. Literalmente. El colágeno de sus labios era demasiado, parecía que había estado chupando una mandarina demasiado tiempo, y la silicona de sus pechos era casi visible, para el ojo vampírico, a través de su piel excesivamente blanca y llena de polvos (que harían estornudar hasta a un vampiro si se acerca demasiado) y su escote marca "sin lugar a la imaginación".

Su sangre olía mal por los antinaturales implantes que su cuerpo contenía. Vestía siempre de colores pastel y era teñida hasta los bigotes de la cara. Pero era útil, o al menos un poco.

Con todo eso de la apariencia, quería volverse un vampiro, para ser bello e inmortal, y (¡por favor!) no aplicarse más mierdas. Por lo tanto, hacia un buen trabajo con todo esto.

Pero su voz era insoportable. Fuerte pero agudísima, la mataría solo por eso si no supiera que luego me castigarían. Juro que bebería su repugnante y toxica sangre si eso me daba una excusa; pero la mataría pronto, de eso estaba segura.

-Tenemos un nuevo habitante, humana, ¿dónde puedo ponerlo?- le dije inexpresiva mientras sujetaba a "Jasper" del brazo con una mano.

-¡Oh! Bueno, yo…-respondió mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

Pero entonces un golpe se escucho y me sentí…rara. Como si algo empujara contra mi aura, contra mis protecciones…contra mí. Eso me dejó atontada. Fue solo un segundo, pero 3 cosas pasaron. Una, de repente estaba contra la pared del fondo de administración con escombros cayendo a mi alrededor, dos, se escucho un chasquido seco, como de hueso rompiéndose, y tres, algo dulce, maravilloso llenó mis sentidos. Parece que la sangre de Barbie no era tan mala después de todo.

El aroma, el sabor perceptible en mi lengua, me golpeó como un puñal, clavándose en mí. Llenándome, traspasándome, tentándome. Queriéndome hacer caer en un placer de sangre, un cálido sentimiento perseguido por todos los vampiros desde el comienzo de nuestros tiempos. Sin embargo, algo en ese sentimiento estaba mal. Algo en el olor estaba mal. Muchas cosas estaban mal en mí. La sed de sangre es algo que te vuelve salvaje, primitivo, pero jamás había sentido algo tan aplastante como esto. Este deseo, casi desesperación por la sangre.

Pero yo debía detenerlo, no unírmele, y mierda, eso iba a ser difícil.

Esa cosa aun golpeaba contra mi aura, pero yo estaba definitivamente más concentrada en detener a Jasper. Claro que primero tendría que evitar yo misma saltar sobre la humana, pero se entiende la idea.

Era una sensación abrumadora la que sentía, era fría y caliente; agradable y desagradable; bien y mal. Una cosa y la otra a la vez. Pero más allá de toda esa sensación estaba yo. Y esa yo estaba muy cabreada.

Esa ira fue lo que me permitió concentrarme. Pude ver el cuerpo rosado, pataleando desesperado y golpeando inútilmente al vampiro que la apretaba contra su cuerpo mientras chupaba su sangre.

En un suspiro estuve a su lado y al siguiente era él quien estaba con escombros golpeando su cabeza. A ver si te gusta esa, ¡idiota!

Me acerque para darle una buena rasgadura a su brazo, pero en cuanto estuve a su alcance me dio una patada que me mandó a volar literalmente. Otra vez a los escombros, los viejos se cabrearían.

-Sabes, chico, esa no es forma de tratar a una dama.-

-No veo ninguna por aquí.- su voz era profunda y masculina y esa nube golpeó más insistente y fuerte mi aura. Reforcé mi escudo e intente reconocer de donde venia esa mierda. Alec y Byron no andaban cerca así que eso solo me dejaba al chico muy, muy malo frente a mí. ¡Con que había sido él! Podría matarlo solo por eso, sería considerado un ataque a los Vulturis, pero ya me las arreglaría para hacerlo pagar.

Pero ahora tenía un problema más importante, viniendo arrogantemente lento por el pasillo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Swan?- José, maldita sea, era un gran dolor en el culo…en especial desde que le informe de su _pequeño_ amigo.

-No gracias, José, tú me enseñaste muy bien a arreglármelas por mí misma.- oh, sí. Me encantaba recordárselo. Su ceño se frunció.

Jasper avanzó para intentar agarrar mi brazo, pero lo esquivé. Quise patearlo, pero solo lo rocé cuando, viendo mis intenciones, se echo atrás. Lo mismo hice yo cuando un puñetazo voló a mi cara. Él intentó hacerme caer pero yo salte y aprovechando la gravedad caí sobre él. Antes de que pudiera agarrarlo se empujo contra el escritorio de mármol.

Más daños, genial.

-¿Estás segura que no necesitas ayuda, cariño?, eso debió doler.- hijo de puta creído, ni se molestaba en esconder su risa.

-¡Jode a tu maldita muñeca inflable, José, y déjame en paz!-

Sentí algo húmedo en mi espalda, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar porque Jasper ya estaba ahí, dispuesto a acabarme. Me moví a un lado y su cuerpo, en especial sus manos en forma de garras, chocaron con lo que antes estaba en mi espalda, la humana.

Si no estaba muerta hasta ahora, ya no había dudas. Oh bueno. Ensucio el suelo, pero al menos este Jasper me ahorró el trabajito de la humana, además de un _hermoso_ castigo.

En ese momento vacilo, viendo donde estaban sus manos, y yo aproveche eso. En un milisegundo lo tenía clavado en el suelo por el cuello. Llevé mi boca a su cuello y lo mordí fuertemente. Esto no lo debilitaría ni nada, pero lo pararía con el dolor. Sus manos y piernas intentaron apartarme pero lo atrape contra el piso con las mías propias y mordí más profundo.

Líquido oscuro y asqueroso llenó mi boca cuando su piel de granito se rompió bajo mis colmillos. Luche con el impulso de no escupir. Su ponzoña no haría nada a mi cuerpo, a diferencia de un humano común, ya yo también tenía ese líquido. La única manera de que realmente duela en un vampiro es que venga acompañada de unos filosos dientes. Jasper hizo un ruido lastimero, casi quejido, debajo de mí, y continuó luchando contra mis brazos y piernas.

José me ayudo a levantarlo y sostenerlo con una expresión de concentración en su rostro. Su don era la telepatía. El podía meter sus pensamientos en la mente de los demás; sin embargo, no podía oír o extraer los pensamientos que no eran suyos. Luego de un momento, tres guardias estaban en la sala sujetándolo, dirigiéndolo al Salón Principal de nuevo, mientras José y otro vampiro más se acercaban al cadáver de la humana.

- Vaya, Bella, uno pensaría que alguien con tanta práctica como tú conseguiría satisfacer a sus amantes.- En ese momento lo reconocí. David. Creo que antes de ayer fue cuando pase la noche con él. ¿O fue ayer?

Él era bastante normal; cabello negro corto, ojos rojos, altura media y ropa moderna. Su cara era ovalada y su nariz larga, pero era bastante apuesto. Sin embargo, creo que lo único que lo salvaba de pasar desapercibido en los radares de las chicas era su _gran amigo_.

Gracias a eso, él y José no se llevan demasiado bien. David se burla demasiado de él, y pasará bastante tiempo hasta que se olvide del_ problemilla de José _y lo deje en paz.

Pero, para mi gran alegría, hoy la parecía tener conmigo.

- Bueno, creo haber escuchado hace muy poco unos "oh, sí, oh, dios, justo ahí…si, nena, más, más" saliendo de esos finos labios tuyos, querido.-

Su sonrisa vaciló por los bordes.

- Sí, bueno, nuestro amiguito no iba a hacerte caricitas cuando se acerco a ti.-

- Nah, ¿en serio?, jamás me habría dado cuenta.- El sarcasmo en mi voz era evidente. Qué idiota.

- Bueno, ya me cansé de ambos. Ayúdenme a juntar esta mierda; ese vampiro la hizo papilla de bebes. – Dijo José con cansancio.

- Bah, traeré la pala. Tampoco es como si quisiera terminar como Bella.- David hizo señas a mi capa. Puaj. Estaba llena de sangre…y cosas más espesas y oscuras que la sangre.

- Odio cuando me ensucio de comida.

- Ve a cambiarte, nos ocuparemos de esto. Luego te decimos que tal salió todo.- Ese era José.

- Bien, gracias José.- Estaba un poco sorprendida, y creo que se notó. Digamos que cuando le gritas a alguien "ve a joder a tu puta muñeca inflable", no esperas que luego sea tan…cortés, supongo.

Me guiño.

-Vendrás a la fiesta de hoy, ¿no? – Ahí está. Ese era el motivo detrás de su amabilidad.

-No me la perdería por nada.- Estaba realmente ansiosa por ir ahora que había posibilidades de que Jasper, _mi nuevo amigo_, pudiera estar. – Espero que no me atoren demasiado tiempo con "testimonios" sobre lo que pasó aquí.- Hice un gesto a la habitación.

- No lo creo. Tampoco es como si a alguien le importara demasiado esta humana. Seguro que en unos días tienen a alguien mejor.

- Bien, entonces. Nos vemos.- y con eso, eché a correr a mi habitación para sacarme estas cosas de encima.

_Forks, Washington. Bosques Exteriores de la ciudad, Propiedad Cullen. Mismo día, 5:16 a.m. Edward. _

-¡Tenemos que llegar antes de que pase! ¡No podemos dejarlo así! ¡Por favor!- el grito desesperado y agudo de Alice resonó en todo el comedor y tuve el impulso de taparme los oídos.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo conocemos! ¿Cómo puedes pedirle a tu familia que se arriesguen a estar aun más tiempo del necesario en ese lugar, por alguien que no conocemos?- Rosalie estaba muy furiosa.

-¡Pero lo conoceremos! Si lo dejamos en manos de esa Vulturi, ¡ella lo destrozara! ¡Literalmente!-

-¡Pues bien, algo habrá hecho!- Alice pareció avergonzada.

- Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, nadie merece algo así, Rosalie.- le dije. Su frialdad era increíble.

-¿Estás seguro, Edward? Creo que ni tú te crees eso. En especial después de haber matado tú mismo a tanta gente por hacer esas cosas que tú dices no merecen castigo.- eso fue un golpe bajo.

-¡Rosalie!- Gritó Esme sorprendida.

- Jamás pensaras en otro que no sea tu ¿verdad? –Miré a Rosalie con desprecio y enfado.

- Pienso en la familia, a diferencia de ustedes.- Hizo una seña a Alice y a mí.

- ¿En la familia? ¿Te estás escuchando? Perra fría, ¡Excusas tu egoísmo con nosotros! –

-¡Edward!- Ahora fue mi turno de ser a quien Esme regañara. Su rostro mostraba alarma. Tal vez me pase un poco. Tal vez. En especial desde que no era nada acostumbrado insultarnos de tal manera entre nosotros.

-Oye, chico, espera ahí, est- Fue interrumpido por Rosalie, quién estaba gruñendo insultos hacia mí a una velocidad sorprendente incluso para vampiros. Sus uñas se clavaron en la mesa de la madera y sus dientes relucían en la luz de la araña de techo. Los gruñidos crecían en volumen y su expresión era cada vez menos humana; parecía a punto de saltarme encima. Es conocido por todos lo frágil que es el carácter de Rosalie, pero creo que, incluso para ella, esto era una exageración.

- Cállate Emmet.- le dije.

Entonces los gruñidos de Rosalie se hicieron entendibles.

-¡No le des órdenes a Emmet!-

- Claro, solo tú puedes, ¿no?

Rosalie volvió a gruñir.

'_Edward, por favor, trata de calmar las cosas, no de empeorarlas.' _el susurro mental de Carlisle me rogaba. Suspiré y me senté, aunque no recordaba cuando me había puesto de pie.

'_¡Cobarde! ¿Ahora no me enfrentarás?' _

-No quiero pelear contigo Rosalie, no en estos tiempos- No cuando sabíamos que pronto llegaría un mensajero Vulturi a entregarnos una invitación a una "fiesta" que según Carlisle…bueno, no sería de nuestro especial agrado. Teníamos que estar juntos, mostrar un fuerte unido, para que el "mensajero" no pudiera ver una debilidad que atacar e informar a su maestro. Por supuesto, por cómo iban las cosas, podríamos estar en Volterra antes de siquiera ser contactados.

Rose abrió la boca para gritarme una palabrota que ninguna dama, en especial de su época, debería saber, pero Carlisle la interrumpió.

-Rosalie, hija, todos apreciamos tu preocupación y cariño, pero esta vez concuerdo con Edward. Nadie merece algo como lo que Alice describió.

-¿Ni siquiera un asesino?- le preguntó Rose a Carlisle.

-No, hija, ni siquiera ellos. Puede que algunos merezcan la muerte, aunque me parece que eso debe juzgarlo Dios y no nosotros, - _'Sin embargo, y según su opinión, un asesino decidió por Dios, así que, ¿Por qué no hacer los mismo nosotros?'_ pensé. Y al instante me llego otro pensamiento: '_Porque intentamos castigar a los monstruos, no convertirnos en ellos. Si nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo… ¿entonces qué quedaría?' -_ Pero aquí estamos hablando de tortura. – Continuó Carlisle.-Y tú sabes lo mucho, por más doloroso que sea, que resiste nuestra especie a esas cosas. Eso no lo merece nadie.-

Sin embargo, creo que Rosalie tiene razón en algo: no podemos salir corriendo tras este hombre desconocido arriesgando nuestra vida, Alice. Tu misma has dicho que a los minutos de que la tortura empiece, todo desaparece. Eso puede significar algo muy arriesgado para nosotros y como líder del Clan debo decidir lo mejor para nuestra familia.

Los ojos de Alice estaban llorosos.

-Carlisle, tú no entiendes, él…- sus ojos quedaron en blanco con la visión que llegaba a su mente.

"_Una mano pálida y dura, en forma de garra, apareció en escena. Un líquido espeso y negro la cubría casi hasta las delicadas muñecas, que claramente pertenecían a una mujer, y un filo plateado brillo en una luz tenue de la habitación. Solo se veía eso. Eso y el rostro aterrorizado de un hombre rubio y de ojos rojos, con facciones finas y elegantes, que abría su boca en un grito que jamás salió. En su lugar, un chorro del líquido espeso y negro, junto con cosas que parecían coágulos, cayeron al suelo desde su boca. Y entonces el dedo medio e índice de la delicada mano se enterraron en el ojo derecho del rubio. El líquido que salía de su boca se hizo más espeso y abundante y ahora algo que no era ni sangre ni ponzoña salieron del lugar donde estaba la mano. Dos dedos más forzaron la entrada a la cavidad orbitaria para así poder encerrar el ojo alrededor de sus dedos y…estrujar. Estrujar hasta que fue solo gelatina negra lo que caía de esa cavidad. Entonces la mano salió de ese lado de su cara, llevándose más cosas gelatinosas y todo lo que se vio de ese ojo rodeado de rubias pestañas fue carne sanguinolenta. Y con otro grito silencioso y ahogado por ponzoña, el hombre cayó al suelo sollozando de dolor y tocando su lado derecho de la cara. La mano negra colgó a un costado de su dueña."_

El grito agudo y aterrorizado de Alice me devolvió a la realidad. Ella sollozaba sin parar y yo respiraba agitadamente. Esme abrazo a Alice con perplejidad, su rostro mirándome y preguntándome que pasaba. Pude ver en las mentes de los otros mi rostro, lleno del horror más puro y de un dolor desgarrador. Pero yo los ignoré. A su vez, miles de preguntas llegaron a mi cabeza.

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿A quién pertenecía tan delicada y fina mano? ¿Qué ser podría hacer algo así? ¿Qué había hecho él? ¿Cómo pudo alguien permitirlo?

'_Los Vulturis.' _Susurró la mente de Alice_ 'Ella. Ella lo destrozara.'_

Bueno, para alguien en su sano juicio no sería tan difícil de suponer que un Vulturi hiciera algo así. Sin embargo, en mi estado, necesité la ayuda. ¿Pero quién era _ella_?

Cuando di a conocer mi pregunta a Alice en voz alta ella respondió mentalmente.

'_Cruenta Convivium, eso fue lo que escuché. Ella es la peor.'_

-¿La peor?- le pregunté.

- Disculpa, ¡Hola!, estamos aquí. ¡Nosotros también queremos saber!- Gritó Emmet. Tanto Alice como yo lo ignoramos.

- Ella es la razón por la que los Vulturis están tan confiados últimamente. ¿Recuerdas la decisión de Aro? ¿De la recolecta humana? Ella es la razón por la que ellos se arriesgan a tanto.

¿Una sola Vulturi? Por lo que había dicho Alice, no era nadie conocido para nosotros. Resultaba difícil creer que alguien más poderoso que Jane y Alec podía existir, pero al parecer teníamos que tener cuidado con ésta.

-¿Y el hombre? ¿Quién es él, Alice? ¿Por qué de repente tienes visiones de desconocidos?-

Alice dudó, sus pensamientos bloqueados.

-Alice…- mi tono era de advertencia.

Ella suspiro y dijo, ahora hablando a todos:

-Él es la razón de mi existencia. Más bien lo será. Él no es un extraño para mí, porque será mi consorte algún día. Él es el porqué de que yo haya tomado la dieta vegetariana desde un principio, porque sabía desde hace años, que cuando lo encontrara lo ayudaría con esto. Pensé en buscarlo la primera vez que lo vi, pero cambiar el curso de las cosas podría cambiar nuestro futuro juntos y temí eso. Por eso, en esta fiesta, yo lo conocería y nos enamoraríamos. Seriamos compañeros. Pero jamás predije que esto pasaría. Que los Vulturis lo tomarían y lo torturarían así. Estoy desesperada. Tengo miedo porque de ese momento en adelante, el futuro es incierto, borroso. Mi propio futuro es borroso. Tengo miedo de que algo le pase, ya sea física o emocionalmente, y que me arrastre a mí con él.- terminó. Su pequeño y delicado rostro mostraba angustia y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. Esme reforzó su abrazo.

Mi mente daba vueltas. ¿El amor de su vida? ¿Su consorte? ¿Cómo le había hecho para ocultarlo tanto tiempo? ¿Daño emocional? ¿Qué quería decir exactamente con eso? Y, maldición, ¿su futuro desaparecía? ¡El futuro de Alice desaparecía con el de él!

Y el tono que ella había usado para hablar sobre él dejaba claro que no estaba preocupada solo por ella. Madre de dios, que no haya hecho alguna estupidez…

-Bien, esto…cambia las cosas- dijo Carlisle lentamente, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-De todos modos, creo que es muy arriesgado intervenir.- Dijo Rosalie. Perra.

Mi boca se abrió al mismo tiempo que la de Alice, cuyos ojos resplandecían de furia, para empezar a insultarla y reprocharle.

-Me niego a dejar a uno de mis hijos en manos de una asesina.- Resonó la voz de Esme.

-Esme él no es…-

-Sí que lo es, Rose. Ya es uno de mis hijos.- La cara de Alice gritaba gratitud a su madre. Ambas brillaban con felicidad y amor.

Todos guardaron silencio y las miraron.

-Entonces…-dijo Emmet después de un rato y pasando un musculoso brazo sobre el hombro de su rubia novia. Una novia muy enojada y atemorizante, debo agregar. Gracias a dios lo hizo lento, cualquiera pensaría que al mínimo movimiento brusco la rubia saltaría sobre sus huesos, o los de cualquiera para el caso. –Iremos a Volterra. A rescatar a mi nuevo hermanito- contuve un bufido. Típico en Emmet.-Y… ¿debería ir a empacar?- preguntó a Carlisle.

Nuestro líder y padre parecía un poco desconcertado con cómo habían ido las cosas. Asintió lentamente mientras sus pensamientos volaban de una cosa a otra.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Sin embargo, me comunicaré con el castillo. Lo último que necesitamos es a un visitante enojado por encontrar una casa vacía sin saberlo. Pero…bueno, pueden empezar a empacar. Iremos a Volterra. – El pobre parecía realmente shockeado con esto último. Y, no, no lo culpaba. Así estaba yo.

**Male:**** ¡Hola a todas! Bienvenidas y desde ya gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Luego de una perdida emocional con dos fics inacabados, su entusiasmo me dejó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Bien, este capítulo no es especialmente importante, lo escribí más bien para dar pie al próximo. ¡Las cosas se van poniendo más sangrientas, chicas! Y seguirán subiendo, tanto en eso, como en lo sexual. Cuando puse en el summary el tipo de chica que sería nuestra Bella y cuando puse el aviso (¡Allí arriba!) no bromeaba en que sería bastante fuerte, al menos en comparación con otros que eh leído. Bienvenidas a mi mundo. En fin, aquí mi actualización-regalo de navidad y año nuevo…;-) Espero sus ideas, preguntas, opiniones críticas, etc.; por favor, valoren el esfuerzo de una aspirante a escritora con un simple "Te leo". Con eso es suficiente. **

**PinkLilys: Me alegra que te guste, gracias. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, no. La historia está ubicada en la época actual, más adelante se verá más claramente porqué, aunque no especificaré año, mes o día exacto. Sé que suena como una excusa, pero dado que los inmortales no le prestan especial atención a los años humanos, me guiare con el transcurso del tiempo según horas, minutos y segundos. **

**En el próximo capítulo, Edward y Bella se encuentran por primera vez en un no-muy-placentero momento. Espero sus especulaciones. Besos y gracias a todas. **

**Orne:**** (Despertando por el repentino silencio, extraño en compañía de Male). Bueno, al fin se calló (susurrando) Así que bueno, es básicamente lo mismo. Gracias a todas por leer, por sus reviews y favoritos y alertas y…bueno, esperamos sus reviews (risa). ¡Saludos!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Malas Decisiones

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia y **__**algunos**__** de ellos son de mi invención.**_

_**Avisos**__**: Lenguaje adulto y escenas sexuales y violentas. Recuerda: ¡es **__**TU**__** elección leer o no!**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

"_**Malas decisiones" **_

_**Volterra, Italia. Castillo Vulturi, Corredores Principales. 5:27 a.m. Bella.**_

¡Realmente no lo entiendo, juro que no! _Él_ mata a la humana: "_debiste_ controlarlo mejor", _yo _mato a la humana: "_debes_ controlarte mejor". ¿Maldición, cuando lo castigan a _él_? Puta suerte la mía.

Ahora yo, elite de la elite, debo cuidar un humano_. ¡Un humano!_ ¡A quién se le ocurre! ¡¿Por qué? ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! _Para controlarme mejor_. ¡Qué estupidez!

Pero no solo de un humano común en algún lugar remoto; si no que un maldito humano sucio y drogado para la maldita fiesta de los malditos Vulturis y sus mierdas. ¡Lo peor! Estaré rodeada de niñatos vampiros, neófitos prácticamente. ¿Tiene alguien una mínima idea de lo que hará esto a mi reputación? Esto, ESTO, es una venganza de Aro, ¡Estoy segura! ¿Por no _controlarlo_?, ¡Es absurdo que me castiguen a mí, cuándo él la mató! ¡Arg!

¿Qué le hacen a él? ¡Encerrarlo en una jaula! ¿Y a mí? Ponerme a cuidar humanos que ni siquiera puedo comer. ¡Y quién sabe qué me harán ponerles! ¡A mí!

Mi puño se estrello contra la pared derecha de los corredores. Genial, más escombros. ¡Y otra excusa para decir que _YO_ no tengo _control_! Oí un cuadro caer, pero ni siquiera detuve mi marcha. Levantando la mirada de mis pies, pude ver sin que me vean por el hueco de la capucha de la capa. No había nadie en mi camino. Supongo que aprendieron a no meterse en él desde la última vez.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-…y eres mujer, así que no es gran sorpresa. Todo el mundo sabía que serías demasiado débil para este trabajo. Seguramente te acostaste con alguien para llegar aquí.- Exclamó Afton con burla, mas para sus "amigos" que para mí. _

_Con eso, exploté. Encajando mi pie en su mandíbula, lo tiré al suelo de un golpe y luego caí sobre él con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo. Hizo un sonido lastimero e intento patearme, pero agarré su pie en el viaje a mi cara. Oí, más que sentir, los huesos de mi muñeca romperse. Eso dolería más tarde, pero ahora estaba demasiado furiosa. Después de todo lo que me habían hecho, las torturas que había pasado y ¿este idiota se atrevía a decirme eso? _

_Intentó atraerme a su otra pierna usando la que sostenía, así podría patearme, pero yo la atraje hacia mí y no la dejé arrastrarme. Entonces tiré. Y escuche las articulaciones de su rodilla rompiéndose, quedando en un ángulo antinatural. Sus dedos se hundieron en mi cara, arañando, rompiendo mi dura piel eh intentando rasgarla para afuera. Entonces tomé su otra pierna y la empuje hacia su cuerpo, intentando que tocara su torso completamente. _

_Lo veía todo rojo, y lo único que escuchaba era algo duro y seco rasgándose, rompiéndose. Sentía algo que rompía mis uñas donde tocaban y entonces una sustancia húmeda y fría se escurría por mi manos y, curiosamente, cara. _

_Entonces retorcí la pierna que se pegaba al torso y la arranqué. _

_Una fuerza, un tirón, que hasta me dejó no supe que estaba ahí, abandonó mis ojos. Entonces sentí ese mismo tirón en mis costillas y brazos. Estaban en todos lados y en ninguno a la vez, como una desesperada corriente eléctrica que intentaba obligarme a soltarlo. Envié mi propia descarga de energía y la sensación se detuvo. _

_Entonces sentí que me agarraban y me separaban del cuerpo. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Está bien, puede ser que me haya pasado un poco, pero ¡en serio! , ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan cabrones los tipos?

Lo único que paso fue que en una pelea, un vampiro cortó a un humano delante de mí, y yo, no teniendo suficiente control, fui detrás de la sangre dejando que el vampiro _casi _escapara. Ese tema fue un dolor en el culo durante más de 100 años para mí.

¿Además, por qué los hombres sí pueden acostarse con muchas mujeres (o hacerlo para conseguir algo) y ser prácticamente idolatrados, mientras que si nosotras lo hacemos somos despreciadas como unas putas baratas? Eso real, realmente me molesta.

'_Bien'_ me dije a mí misma, _'Piensa el lado positivo; ya te cambiaste, ya diste tu "testimonio" ante tus "maestros" y ya recibiste tu castigo. Ahora, y hasta nuevo aviso, la noche es tuya'_

Sí, eso me reconfortaba. En especial desde que había una _Cruenta Convivium_ esta noche. _Cruenta Convivium_, traducción del latín al español, significa "fiesta sangrienta".

Si, lo sé, ¡qué nombre más original!, pero hey, al menos no está en el típico inglés, ¿no?

Pero lo importante era que iba a ser divertido, en especial desde que un mensaje mental me aviso que las jaulas en donde estaba _Jaspirín _se encontraban bastante cerca del lugar donde se hacia la reunión. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, y a juzgar por la fugaz expresión en el rostro de un vampiro que pasaba en dirección contraria, era la que ponía cuando mataba y/o torturaba. Una sonrisa malvada que gritaba: ¡te dolerá y eso me encanta!

Esto será divertido.

_**Volterra, Italia. Castillo Vulturi, pasillos principales. 7: 54 a.m. Edward.**_

'_Vamos, ¡muévete! Estúpida humana.' _Los pensamientos de Alice gritaban en mi cabeza con una fuerza asombrosa. Me acerqué a ella y le tomé la mano, dándole una sonrisa de apoyo cuando ella me miró.

-Respira hondo, Alice, ya estamos aquí. – Hablé en voz baja y rápida para que la humana que nos conducía al "Salón de los ancianos" no oyera. Obviamente mi familia escuchó, pero solo Emmet nos dirigió una mirada antes de volver la vista al frente. Se podía sentir la tensión y el nerviosismo de todos.

-Lo sé, es que…no sé cuando se cumplirá mi visión. ¡Puede estar sucediendo ahora mismo!

- O puede suceder dentro horas, días, ¡hasta meses! No te desesperes, no es bueno, y ahora mismo necesitas pensar con claridad.-

-Tienes razón, la tienes. Es sólo que fue tan terrorífico…no quiero que mi vis…-su voz fue desapareciendo a medida que ingresábamos a una amplia y hermosa habitación. Cómo todo en el castillo, era dorada y blanca, contradiciendo completa e irónicamente, la creencia popular sobre el habitad de los vampiros.

Cuando Carlisle se fue del castillo, hace unos 200 años, luego de la última "sangue tazza"*3_, _(cómo algunos vampiros le llaman al baile real debido a su costumbre del servir sangre de ese modo) ni siquiera yo, el más viejo de la familia, existía aún. Por lo tanto Aro, Cayo, Marco y el resto de su guardia no tenían ni idea de nuestros dones, los cuales, lamentablemente, podían llamar su atención al enterarse. Si bien no podían obligar a nadie, tenían una gran "capacidad" para _convencer_ a los nuevos dones a unirse a la colección de Aro. Y si bien en el momento en que Aro leyera los pensamientos de Carlisle sabría sobre todos nosotros, tanto Alice como yo estamos de acuerdo en que, mientras más tarde se entere, mejor.

Alrededor de todo el salón había vampiros. O bueno, algo parecido, ya que por su terrible quietud podían parecer perfectamente estatuas. Tenían capas oscuras, que variaban en apenas unas tonalidades, y que los cubrían totalmente, haciendo todo más escalofriante. Nunca era bueno que alguien te viera pero tú a ellos no. Les daba más capacidad de examinarte sin que lo sepas. El brusco contraste que creaban contra la luminosidad del lugar era casi fascinante.

Mis instintos más animales entraron en acción, poniéndome tenso al instante.

Aro abrazó a Carlisle, mientras murmuraba algo de "Amigo mío, qué bueno verte otra vez". Sentí un leve movimiento a mi derecha y mis ojos automáticamente se dirigieron allí. Dos capas estaban muy juntas, y a juzgar por el leve zumbido que se oía, hablando.

La mano de Alice, que no sabía que aun tenía en la mía, apretó mi mano. Cuando la miré su cabeza se dirigió a su lado izquierdo, dónde mas capas estaban "zumbando". Miré a mi hermana a los ojos.

'No sé qué pasa' me susurró mentalmente.

Volví a mirar las capas que ahora estaban en movimiento. Cada vez que una se esfumaba, los que estaban a sus costados se movían para no dejar demasiado espacio libre. Y aunque el círculo se volvía cada vez menos denso, era igual de siniestro que al principio. Aro se calló de repente, aunque no me había dado cuenta de que hablaba con Carlisle.

-Queridos, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó.

Las capas se congelaron. Como una, se volvieron a una casi negra y más bajita que las que estaban a sus lados. Dos pálidas manos se levantaron hasta la capucha que llevaba y la bajaron. Esas manos…

Alice jadeó cuando la visión llenó su mente, y como consiguiente, la mía.

_El mismo hombre, el de la visión anterior, entró en juego colgando boca abajo a aproximadamente un metro del suelo gris y mohoso. Las cadenas que apretaban sus tobillos estaban cubiertas de ponzoña, el remplazo de la sangre en los cuerpos vampíricos, que salía de las heridas en los pies del hombre y se agitaban bruscamente con cada desesperado sacudón que daba. Dos "capas" se acercaron lentamente y sujetaron sus brazos. Pasaron unos segundos en que parecía que alguien hablaba con el vampiro. _

_Un rostro fino, atractivo y suave llegó. Sus rasgos angelicales estaban vacios, pero se pudo ver claramente que hablaba con él. Ella lo miró sin asomo de compasión en sus ojos rojos y entonces sonrió y dijo algo más. Él negó con la cabeza con un fervor que daba miedo. Los mantos tensaron su agarre en los brazos del hombre…y tiraron. Los líquidos negros y espesos salieron disparados, salpicando todo a su alrededor cuando los brazos abandonaron el torso. El rostro del hombre se desfiguró al dolor increíble que sentía. Su boca no era lo suficientemente grande ni estaba lo suficientemente abierta para soltar los espantosos gritos que salían intentando aplacarlo. Las sacudidas que daba eran tan involuntarias como bruscas, convulsiones espantosas que hacían más daño a sus tobillos allí donde la cadena los apretaba. Entonces dos sables de plata aparecieron de entre los mantos oscuros y en un limpio movimiento atravesaron el corazón de vampiro. _

Alice estaba aterrorizada. Lo sabía a través de su mente. Pero lo menos que podía hacer era consolarla, las imágenes de tortura, junto con ese hermoso rostro, seguían rondando mi mente. Un movimiento a mi izquierda me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Nuestra familia nos miraba preocupados y capté a Aro detrás de Carlisle, mirando interesado. Apostaba lo que fuera a que ya sabía cuáles eran nuestros dones y, al parecer, nosotros le habíamos ofrecido una demostración de primera. Sensacional.

Entonces Aro volteó hacia donde estaban las capas, esperando, y preguntó de nuevo qué pasaba.

-Estamos teniendo problemas con nuestro más reciente prisionero, Señor. Al parecer, ah causado disturbios entre los humanos- no me perdí la despectiva nota en su voz cuando dijo eso- y uno de los nuestros ya ah salido herido intentando _defenderlos_. Pido permiso para retirarme y ocuparme de _él_, Amo.

La suave voz femenina era abrumadoramente cautivadora. La sensualidad que desprendía me llegó como un golpe, poniéndome duro al instante.

Entonces bajó la capucha de su capa, y su rostro quedó al descubierto.

A la mierda con la excitación.

Ésta era la mujer de la visión, la fría y sádica perra que torturaba al vampiro. Y estaba pidiendo permiso a su amo para hacerlo.

'_¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!' _La fuerte demanda hizo eco en mi mente cuando Alice la gritó directo hacia mí.

Y sin embargo, ¿Qué? ¿Qué podíamos hacer nosotros?

Enfrentar a los Vulturis, exigirles la liberación de un prisionero, sería suicida. Ni siquiera sabíamos que había hecho para ser prisionero, pero era algo que había, sin duda alguna, cabreado a la realeza vampírica. No querríamos hacerlo nosotros también. Intentar negociar no serviría de nada a menos que conociéramos _la causa del detenido _y las consecuencias que podrían traer para nosotros. No importaba cómo se viera, no podíamos hacer demasiado sin arriesgarnos a todos en el proceso. Los Vulturis no es algo con lo que se juega a menos que quiera morir. Cuando se trataba de Los Ancianos, debías analizar cada palabra o acción que pudieras _intentar_ realizar. La frase "vuelve para morderte el culo" se quedaría terriblemente corta al lado de lo que los V podrían hacer con lo que hagamos o digamos. Y eso hablando en el mejor de los casos.

Pude decir el momento exacto en que Alice _vio_ mi decisión. ¿Cómo? ¡Oh! Pues por los _suaves _insultos que llovieron en mi mente a todo pulmón mental. Increíble pensar que una jovencita tan _dulce_ como Alice podría conocer ese vocabulario. Ah, ¡el amor!

Aro nos ignoró y siguió hablando con la puta.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto. Te llamaremos si te necesitamos. –por la expresión de la vampira, eso no le gustó, pero no dijo nada. Con un firme y seco asentimiento se deslizó hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera! ¡Quisiera acompañarte!- chillo una voz de niña. Casi la estrangulo.

-¿Alice?- preguntó Esme aterrorizada, pues era seguro que ese prisionero no recibiría una simple palmadita en las nalgas- ¿Cómo que quieres ir?

- Si, es que…bueno, el castillo debe de ser muy hermoso y quisiera poder echar un vistazo. Ya saben, sólo para ver. – Su nerviosismo era más que evidente.- Y…bueno…el prisionero…él debe ser malo…quisiera conocerlo…ya saben, para tener más cuidado. Y las celdas deben ser oscuras…y terroríficas, ¡justo como me gustan!- hizo una pausa para sonreír brillante e inocente.- ¿Puedo ir, por favor?

La sala estaba en un completo silencio.

Emmet hizo amago de hablar, pero Rose le apretó el brazo para que cerrara la boca. Esme y Carlisle sabían que algo pasaba. Alice definitivamente no gustaba de las prisiones "oscuras y terroríficas". Algo estaba pasando, y ellos se daban cuenta de que era algo importante.

-Si tú quieres…-dijo Carlisle dudoso.

-¡Eres bienvenida, querida!- prácticamente gritó Aro. Era obvio que la idea de que un don que él ya codiciaba se prestara tan fácilmente a una recorrida por él esperaba fuera algún día su hogar, lo entusiasmaba. Lamentablemente, yo no se lo pondría más difícil.

- Quisiera acompañarla. También quiero conocer el famoso _Castello__Cremisi *4.- _Mi decisión sólo hizo que mi familia se alarmara más.

-No hace falta que me acompañes, Edward.- dijo Alice rápidamente. Había acero en su voz.

-_Quiero_ hacerlo, hermana.- contesté secamente.

Aro estaba encantado.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Vayan, nosotros seguramente nos uniremos al recorrido en unos minutos! Pero, ¿están seguros de querer visitar los calabozos de todos los lugares? Hay secciones…-

-Absolutamente.- lo interrumpimos Alice y yo a la vez.

Creí que Aro sonreiría de placer al querer nosotros ir a ese lugar de todos. Había ofrecido los otros casi a regañadientes. Lo hizo. Sonrió de placer. Pero también se agudizó su mirada de una manera escalofriante, y pude ver en su mente, segundos antes de que me bloqueara, que él sabía que había mucho más de lo que aparentábamos.

-Ya veo…, bueno, entonces, Isabella los conducirá allí. ¿Verdad, querida?- Creo que una sonrisa maligna habría dado menos temor que el rostro en blanco y muerto que nos dedicó. Un rostro que ocultaba secretos oscuros y una aguda inteligencia que no nos dejaría muy bien parados.

-Sí, amo.- la voz muerta de la vampira rivalizaba con su rostro en blanco. Parecía ser la marca de los Vulturis. Posó sus helados ojos en mí y dijo: - Si fueran tan amables de seguirme…- y desapareció por la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uno espera, cuando habla de calabozos en lo que son torturados montones de personas, viejas y decrepitas escaleras en caracol que conducen a un pasillo oscuro y mohoso, lleno de celdas con cuerpos tirados gimiendo de dolor, con apenas espacio para moverse y sin aire limpio que respirar gracias a los desechos del cuerpo.

Cuando en su lugar consigues anteojos negros para aplacar las brillantes luces blancas que dañan los ojos de los vampiros, dejándolos casi ciegos, te sorprendes un poco. Cuando encuentras que no hay una sola mota de suciedad en todo el amplio pasillo, estas incrédulo (aunque realmente no habría excusa, ya que los vampiros no tienen las necesidades que los humanos). Pero cuando descubres vampiros perfectamente arreglados en habitaciones con muebles y decoración, baño privado, y su propia plasma a control remoto que se ve desde camas almidonadas, quieres golpearte la cabeza contra la pared, porque seguro bebiste algún humano borracho y te hizo mal.

La única señal de que estaban en una jaula era la gruesa capa de vidrio que separaba las habitaciones del resto del pasillo. Pero no era realmente una jaula, ya que esos podrían salir cuando quieran. Digo, si no puede un vampiro romper un frágil vidrio, no merece vivir. O lo que sea que hagamos.

Maldición, me sentía como el capitulo en que Riley lleva a Buffy bajo tierra a ver su base de operaciones. Todo blanco y estéril, con educados vampiros en sus camas viendo _American Idol_.

-Así que… ¿éstos son los "calabozos"?- preguntó Alice.

-Si.- contestó la vampira secamente.

Alice y yo nos miramos. Estos definitivamente _NO _eran los calabozos. O al menos no en los que _él _estaba. Podíamos decirlo por el ambiente en que desarrollaba la visión.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunté con voz dura.

-Si.-

-¿Así que así castigan a los malhechores que no respetan las leyes vampíricas?

-Si.-

-¿Sabes decir algo más que "si"?

-Si.-

-¡Impresionante!

'_Será mejor que lo dejen, parecen a punto de saltar a la yugular del otro.' _Pensó Alice. La miré mal.

-¡Aquí están!- una humana rubia y alta salió de una de las puertas que no eran de cristal pero sí amplias. Estaba vestida con lo que parecía una bata de doctor, excepto que era negra.

-El recorrido por los _calabozos_- dijo la palabra de una forma extraña.- no puede dárselos Isabella, lamentablemente, ya que tiene algunos asuntos que atender. ¡Pero yo con gusto los guiaré! ¡Por aquí!- y se dio la vuelta, luego de dedicarle una extraña mirada a "Isabella".

La asesina desapareció.

Alice me dedicó una mirada de pánico, y yo tomé su mano tranquilizadoramente.

Avanzamos unos pasos detrás de la humana, que nos miraba expectantes.

Ella se dio la vuelta como si nada y empezó a hablar. Y no paró. Y ni yo ni Alice la escuchamos. Definitivamente no nos interesaba lo que decía. Unos pocos segundos pasaron y Alice ya estaba que gritaba. Pensábamos que tal vez Isabella volvería. No lo hizo.

Entonces la visión se repitió por la mente de Alice.

"…_Ella lo miró sin asomo de compasión en sus ojos rojos y entonces sonrió y dijo algo más. Él negó con la cabeza con un fervor que daba miedo. Los mantos tensaron su agarre en los brazos del hombre…y tiraron…"_

Alice empezó a correr hacia donde se había ido la vampira. No intenté pararla; de hecho, la seguí.

El aroma de la vampira iba por todo el pasillo blanco hasta una puerta al comienzo, justo al lado de las escaleras blancas.

Entramos en ella. Era pequeña y parecía más bien el armario de un conserje. Sin embargo, su olor era completamente claro y desaparecía detrás de una pared al costado derecho.

¿Cómo demonios cruzó la pared sin romperla? ¡Pues, ni idea! Alice empezó a tocar y escuchar en la pared.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté.

-Busco una puerta secreta que dé a algún pasadizo escondido. Ya sabes, algo muy Hollywood.- contestó. Lo peor es que no había sarcasmo en su voz.

Empecé a buscar también. Tanto como me parecía ridículo, era posible que fuera certero. Pasé mis manos por la pared blanca y perfecta, buscando alguna señal de "puertas secretas" o algo que me mostrara que era solo un panel o algo así. No había nada. Era una sólida pared de ladrillos pintada de blanco que jamás había sido planificada para otra cosa que no fuera dividir la habitación de las demás.

La visión se repitió por la mente de Alice. Pero ya no aparecía la primera parte de la escena. Todo eso se estaba llevando a cabo ahora mismo o en los próximos segundos y nosotros estábamos buscando una puerta secreta.

-Ya. A la mierda.- estrellé mis puños contra la pared y empecé a romperla. Alice siguió mi ejemplo.

En pocos segundos la atravesamos para dar con lo que si iba a la típica descripción de un túnel secreto. Oscuro y mohoso, era lo que esperabas encontrar bajo un castillo milenario. Pero en ese momento lo importante era el vampiro. Retomamos el rastreo de la Asesina con rapidez. Los pasillos eran iguales que el primero, negros y húmedos, y era demasiado fácil confundirse aquí.

Así que me entregué a mis instintos, que me llevaron en segundos a través de tantos pasillos distintos que perdí la cuenta. El olfato era lo único que me guiaba.

Entonces el rastro paró abruptamente contra otra pared. Tal vez fuera que había dejado de lado todo pensamiento racional. Tal vez que los gritos atormentados llegaban incluso a través de la piedra negra. La cosa es, que sin siquiera dudar un instante, golpeé la piedra la romperla. De nuevo, Alice siguió mi ejemplo.

Una cosa, es ver en tu cabeza algo que _puede_ llegar a pasar. Otra muy distinta es _verla _en persona: oler la ponzoña en el aire, sentir la sangre que moja tus zapatos, oír las jadeantes respiraciones de quién sufre inimaginable dolor.

Y ver en el rostro de quién lo provoca, disfrutarlo.

A veces, mi don de leer las mentes es una maldición. Otras, es el mejor regalo que habría podido pedir. En momentos como estos…no lo sé.

El escuchar los pensamientos del rubio inmortal en éste momento era lo que menos quería.

Escuchar los pensamientos que llevarían a mi hermana a la muerte, dándome una oportunidad de detenerla, era algo que agradecería por siempre.

Los sables plateados aparecían justo en el momento en que irrumpimos en la celda. Todo se detuvo. Y entonces el pequeño vislumbre en la mente de Alice de lo que haría, me permitió detenerla antes de que cometiera el peor error de su vida. Y probablemente el último.

Fue difícil retenerla para que no le arrancara la garganta a Isabella. Saltó sobre ella con una furia y velocidad que solo hacían que agradeciera aun más mi don. No habría podido pararla si no lo hubiera visto un segundo antes a través de su mente.

Una risa suave y musical llenó el lugar, y me tomó unos segundos entender de quién venía.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¿Vienen a unirse a la fiesta?- dijo Isabella. Su rostro reflejaba malicia. -¿Sádicos o masoquistas? ¿De qué lado quieren estar?

-¡Perra!- gritó Alice. -¡Suéltalo! ¡Ahora!

-Eso no puedo hacerlo, mi querida. Nuestro amigo, Jasper –agarró un puñado de su cabello y tiro de cabeza para que la mirara.- ah sido un niño muy, muy malo.- sonrió.

-¡Eh dicho que lo sueltes!- mi agarre sobre Alice se estaba empezando a romper.

- Y yo eh dicho que no.- la Vulturi parecía extremadamente aburrida.

-Alice, ¡para!- grité yo intentando sujetar mas fuerte su brazo. Pero no funcionó. Un golpe con su pierna me distrajo y en ese segundo la pequeña demonio salió de entre mis brazos y mi cara se estrelló contra una pared. Me puse en pie casi en el mismo momento, ignorando el dolor de mi nariz, pero era demasiado tarde.

Alice había atacado.

_**Volterra, Italia. Castillo Vulturi, Recibidor Vampírico. 6:25 a.m. Bree.**_

Arrojé la sucia capa negra en un gran cesto de basura a mi derecha. Al fin. Escabullirse entre arbustos intentando que la mierda esa no deje tu piel al descubierto es bastante difícil, en especial cuando se te engancha en cada rama que hay. Soy una maldita estúpida. Podría haber llegado antes del amanecer si no me hubiera detenido por esos tipos. ¡Pero no pude resistirme! ¡Olían tan bien y eran tan guapos!

El real error fue hacer tan desastre en ese callejón que tuve que ponerme a limpiar. Reprimí un suspiro. En fin.

Ya estaba aquí, en el legendario castillo real. Hace unos días recibí la invitación a mi departamento en Nueva York. Decía que estaba asignada a una sección especial y que debía llegar esta misma noche al castillo para se me encomendaran mis tareas para el baile real.

Me dirigí a la hermosa vampira vestida de rojo que me miraba fijamente. Estaba en el centro de la habitación vacía. Este era, como su nombre decía, el Recibidor Vampírico; había sido elegido para que los vampiros del baile llegaran sin tener "problemas" con los humanos. Demasiados visitantes mortales venían durante el día, y los Vulturis no podían permitirse un error tan común como la "falta de control", como dirían _mi familia, _en especial porque habría neófitos caminando por estos marmoleados pisos durante un rato.

Llegue hasta la vampira morena (¡hija de puta! ¡Que me partan si eh conocido a alguien más hermoso! –Sacando a Rosalie, claro-.) vestida de rojo brillante. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero una voz masculina me interrumpió.

-Por aquí.- dijo. El vampiro, bajito y de pelo negro, me ofreció un rosto en blanco y luego se volteó hacia un corredor de la izquierda como si estuviera seguro que lo seguiría. Mire a Miss Preciosidad (¡De algún modo tenía que llamarla!) pero ella observaba la entrada nuevamente como si esperara algo o alguien, ignorándome olímpicamente. Seguí al chico bajito, que ya iba bastante por delante.

El lugar era hermoso. No podía no pensarlo. Sin embargo, otras preocupaciones llenaban mi cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿sabes tú cuál es mi tarea para el Gran Baile?- pregunté, tanteando el terreno.

-No. Serás informada de eso en administración, ubicado en el Sector Principal del castillo. Jonathan Vulturi vendrá a recogerte en 30 minutos. Él será tu guía. Tienes hasta entonces para prepararte.- y entonces miró mis manos vacías y dijo.- Creímos que estabas asentada en un lugar fijo, por lo que tu habitación no está equipada con ropa y demás herramientas. Enseguida mandaré a alguien para encargarse de eso.-

Claro. Ellos preparaban habitaciones especiales para los nómadas, con las cosas de las que carecían gracias a su condición (ropa, zapatos…), porque se suponía que quienes tenían un lugar fijo traerían sus propias pertenencias. Yo las había traído, pero las perdí en toda mi _aventura por Volterra. _De todas maneras, tenía dinero suficiente para vestirme todos los días con algo nuevo por la eternidad, así que no me preocupaba. Sin embargo, eso el vampiro no lo sabía y yo definitivamente no se lo diría. ¿Ropa gratis? ¡Bienvenida sea!

-De acuerdo.- respondí y seguimos caminando en silencio por un largo rato.

Los pasillos pasaban y no dejaba de asombrarme con la belleza y dedicación que había en unos simples corredores. ¡Si esto es así, no quiero imaginarme lo demás! ¡Ya están peor que los pijos Cullen!

-Tú eres Bree Cullen, ¿no es así?- la profunda voz del vampiro me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-No.- respondí secamente. No había nada que odiara más qué que me compararan con esos Culos (Culos=Cullen. ¡Son parecidos! ¡Es gracioso! ¡Ríanse!).

-Todo va contigo. Tu descripción física, tu actitud, tu edad. La Cullen errática, mmm…-

-¡No soy una Cullen! ¡Esos bastardos no son nadie para mí!- prácticamente grité.

El tipo sonrió.

-Gracias por la confirmación.- dijo.

-¿De qué mierda…?-me cortó.

-Lo único que hiciste al negarlo de esa manera, fue confirmarlo, novata.-dijo arrogante.

-¡Si vuelves a llamarme novata, yo…!- ardía de rabia. Siempre fui la neófita entre los "adultos". Que se jodan todos, se creen que por tener más arrugas son más sabios y pueden decirte qué hacer, pero no es cierto. Claro que los vampiros no envejecemos, pero es un modo de decir.

Jamás pude terminar la frase, porque de repente una mano pequeña pero férrea me apretaba la tráquea impidiéndome hablar.

-¿Tú qué, novata? ¿Piensas que permitiré que una cría me hable así? No te confundas, niña, no eres nada. Solo tu título de Cullen Desterrada te pone en estas tareas, te da alguna importancia. No te confundas.- estaba petrificada. No porque me asustara ni nada, sino porque simplemente parecía haber perdido la habilidad de moverme por mi misma. Podía sentir sus manos aplastando mi cuello, oler la fragancia de la violencia, ver su rostro con fría furia. Oía el tono mortal que salía de sus labios carnosos, tan delicados y sensuales. Pero no podía moverme. Ni siquiera parpadear. Joder.

Entonces me soltó bruscamente. Todo volvió a la normalidad, dejándome perpleja. Mi cuerpo era mío de nuevo, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado y solo fuera un truco de mi mente. El vampiro estaba nuevamente caminando por el pasillo. Lo hacía tranquilamente y dándome la espalda como el maldito arrogante que demostró ser.

-Ahora entiendo por qué el maestro te puso donde te puso.- continuó.- Y seguramente se enfadaría si te matara.- me miró sobre el hombro con una sonrisa llena de colmillos.-Pero hay cosas peores que la muerte. Y esas seguramente no estarán prohibidas-

_**Volterra, Italia. Castillo Vulturi, Celdas Subterráneas. Sector 30, celda número 348. 8:36 a.m. Bella.**_

Me estaba divirtiendo. Sí que lo estaba haciendo. El idiota había caído.

Sabía que él no tenía control sobre su sed. Sabía que esa humana era deliciosa, y aunque la quería para mí, había valido la pena. Sabía a quién llamarían si había algún disturbio cerca de la sala de reuniones, en especial cuando estaba ocupada. Sabía cómo vengarme sin que me acusaran de no tener control suficiente para ignorar a un crío como él. Sabía cómo planear las cosas.

Cuando mandé a la humana a ese pasillo, sabía perfectamente que Jasper estaría siendo llevado por él hacia su celda. El tipo no tenía mucha hambre después de nuestra última secretaria, pero cuando el espejo que le di la cortó con sus filos especiales, tal y como tenía planeado, él no pudo resistirlo. Sabía que golpearía a los guardias y mataría a la humana (¡Muero de pena!) y también sabía que luego querría escapar. Entonces me llamarían y yo tendría mi tiempo a solas con el que me hizo quedar en ridículo. ¡Fue tan fácil! ¡Fue tan estúpido! ¡Fue tan predecible!

En el mundo no puedes ser predecible, los demás se aprovecharían de eso.

Pero ahora, ¡ah, ahora!, tenía más juguetes nuevos. Como por ejemplo el pelirrojo que me miraba con pánico y un hermoso bulto en sus pantalones mientras su "hermana" me atacaba.

La pequeña vampira saltó sobre mí como cualquier niño sobre su padre. Su pequeño cuerpo queriendo tirarme, sus brazos abiertos como en un abrazo. Su expresión era fiera, pero parecía más bien un gato de peluche enojado. Ni siquiera un gato real.

Lo único que podría detenerte un segundo eran sus blancos y afilados dientes. Pero entonces, ella no era la mala ni en la habitación. Ni siquiera entre las mujeres de la habitación.

Yo lo era. Yo era la peor, la más fuerte y grande, la más perra de todas, la más maldita. La más asesina y sanguinaria. La más sádica y burlona. Yo lo era la más mala. No esa niña.

En un solo movimiento, llevé sus brazos a la espalda y presioné hasta que casi se separaron del cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, mi boca se cerró en su cuello. Ella gritó.

-¡No!- el rugido del pelirrojo retumbó en la habitación y él se lanzó sobre mí. Ya, en serio, ¿Qué tienen los de este clan con tirarse sobre las personas?

Chocó contra la pared invisible e irrompible que creé y cayó al suelo. En un segundo ya estaba de pie.

La vampira seguía lloriqueando entre mis brazos. Cuando su ponzoña llenó mi boca, tironeé para atrás con los dientes, sacándole un trozo de carne que luego escupí. Una risa histérica se me escapó.

Abrí la boca para volver a morder.

-¡Espera!- el grito desesperado me hizo mirarlo. Era hermoso, incluso más que Alec. -¡Déjala ir, por favor! ¡Te daremos lo que quieras! ¡No lo hagas!

Alcé una ceja. -¿Lo que quiera? ¿Qué puedo querer? Lo tengo todo, en especial el cuello de tu chica.- y me volví para morder. Algo pasó en su cara y mi rehén gritó.

-¡No, Edward, no!- pero él siguió adelante con lo que sea que ella dijo que no hiciera.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo me ofrezco! ¡Ten mi cuello, pero déjala a ella!- mi cabeza se levanto de la palpitante carne negra. Lo miré.

-¿Estás bromeando conmigo?- Los compañeros a veces hacían eso, ofrecerse en lugar de otro, pero estos dos no eran compañeros. Podía sentirlo, no era esa clase de conexión. Había una, si, pero no era la de compañeros, así que se trataba de algo del Clan, como a veces sucedía. Esperaba que intentara sobornarme o chantajearme, pero ¿esto? No. ¿Qué era lo que lo motivaba? ¿Era esta vampira de algún modo especial para el clan? ¿Por qué la protegía? ¿Intentaba mantener algo oculto o algún plan a salvo y ella era de vital importancia para eso? ¿Su líder les había ordenado protegerla? ¿Qué era esto? ¡No lo entendía!

-No. No, no lo es. Sólo…déjala y me tendrás. ¡Déjalos, a ambos!- dijo, como si se le acabara de ocurrir.- Ellos se irán y yo…te prometo que podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo durante un día entero.-

-¿Me ofreces total sumisión?- pregunté incrédula. El miró al suelo. Luego a la silenciosa vampira en mis brazos y por último a Jasper.

-Sí. Sí los dejas en paz, juro mi total sumisión a ti durante 24 horas.- su tono era bajo y en blanco. Sus ojos miraban a la nada y su rostro no tenía emociones.

Y ahora, mi decisión. ¿El adonis con la gran verga o la sangre de estos vampiros? ¿Sangre o verga? ¿Verga o sangre? ¡Es tan difícil! ¿Tortura o sexo? ¿Dolor o placer…?

O ambas cosas. ¿Porqué elegir cuando puedes tener todo?

Sonreí. Un plan se formó lentamente, los detalles eran _hermosos._

-Acepto.- dije, cuando mi mente se llenó de imágenes de lo que sería.

_Esto será divertido. _

_-.-.-.-  
_

***3: "sangue ****tazza": Copa de sangre en italiano. Forma de llamarle al baile festejado por la realeza vampírica debido a la costumbre Vulturi de servir sangre en copas de cristal. **

***4: "castello**** cremisi": Castillo Carmesí en italiano. Asociado a los Vulturis por las grandes cantidades de sangre que consumen los habitantes del castillo al día. También se la denomina de esa manera por las numerosas ejecuciones llevadas a cabo; siempre a favor de la ley vampirica, por supuesto. **

**-.-.-  
**

**¡Hey! Bueno, aquí va mi excusa por la tardanza: tenía el capítulo 3, y parte del 4, ya escritos...pero se me rompió el cable que le da energía a mi computadora. Se me apagó de la nada y al parecer no guardó el archivo por lo que tuve que reescribir el capítulo. Los otros caps no importantan, los copio de internet, pero notas y algunas escenas que realmente me gustaban del cap 3 no quedaron tan bien en este éste. En fin, lo bueno es que ya tengo parte del 4 en papel. Respecto a la escena de Bree, la puse más que nada para que ella entre en juego. Será un personaje de bastante importancia más adelante, por lo que PRESTENLE ATENCION. Y bueno, decidí no revelar la identidad del chico que la acompaña (también de mucha importancia en esta historia) porque quería escuchar sus teorias. ¿Les gustó el encuentro entre Bella y Edward? Sé que no es romántico ni dulce, pero es diferente y ponerlo de otra manera habría alterado las personalidades de mis personajes. Así que bueno, ¡diganme qué les pareció! Yo me voy a continuar el capítulo 4, "Malos tratos". ¡Bye! **

**(PD.: Espero que hayan prestado atención a los dones que aparecieron en este cap...)**


	5. Capítulo 4: Malos Tratos, Parte I

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia y **__**algunos**__** de ellos son de mi invención.**_

_**Avisos**__**: Lenguaje adulto y escenas sexuales y violentas. Recuerda: ¡es **__**TU**__** elección leer o no!**_

_**N/A: **_**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza.** Ayer, mi padre sufrió un infarto. Fue inesperado y estamos todos muy asustados por su salud. Entre hospitales, los llantos de mi madre, el cuidado de mi hermano menor y la escuela (más los incesantes dolores de cabeza que tengo) entenderán por qué no eh tenido mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir. Como tenía esto ya hecho decidí subirlo, pero en mis notas seguía. Les traeré el próximo lo más pronto que pueda.

_**Capitulo 4**_

"_**Malos tratos" Parte I**_

_**Volterra, Italia. Castillo Vulturi, Corredores Internos. 7:01 a.m. Bree. **_

-Bree Tanner.- una voz grave y masculina me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Me encontraba en uno de los pasillos rodeada de otros vampiros que escuchaban atentamente las historias que contaba el guía –un milenario vampiro egipcio. Pero yo no estaba escuchando, apenas miraba los cuadros y demás cosas que señalaba el egipcio. Solo podía pensar en lo que había dicho el chico que llevó a mi habitación al llegar: _"-__Solo tu título de Cullen Desterrada te pone en estas tareas, te da alguna importancia…ahora entiendo por qué el maestro te puso donde te puso." _

Yo entendía lo del título, la "familia" Cullen era famosa por sus vínculos casi humanos y por ser la más grande unida contra la caza de mortales. Eran perfectos, educados y pacíficos. Hacían donaciones y ayudaban a la comunidad. Iban a la escuela, mezclándose con humanos, y hasta trabajaban en hospitales donde la sangre era algo común. Ni una vez, en décadas, habían decaído. Se los consideraba un "ejemplo de perfecto control". Los vampiros bromeaban con "te enviaremos con los Cullen si no te controlas", ya que se rumoreaba que se torturaban entre ellos para distraerse del dolor de la sed.

Pero esas eran estupideces. Yo lo sabía. Además, ellos decaían más seguido que "cada unas cuantas décadas", solo que lo sabían ocultar bien. Eran unos bastardos manipuladores, todos ellos, y los odiaba. Quisieron hacerme como ellos. No los dejé. Yo no sería así. Me marché, pero ellos no podían quedar como imbéciles y eran demasiado cobardes para cazarme, así que dijeron que me habían echado porque era una amenaza. Hijos de puta.

-¿Qué?- pregunte bruscamente. Aunque estaba agradecida de que no me llamara por el apellido Cullen si no por el que elegí cuando me fui, –Tanner, mi apellido humano –no estaba aquí para hacer amigos y ser agradable, en especial después del susto de antes que me dio ese vampiro paralizante.

-Tienes que seguirme.- abrí la boca para replicar.- Órdenes del maestro.- y se dio la vuelta hacia un pasillo a la izquierda. Al parecer, todos aquí pensaban que por ser Vulturis los demás los seguirían así como así. No lo hice. Me quede parada desafiantemente y clavé mi vista en un cuadro.

En un segundo, la mano del vampiro estaba clavándome las uñas en el brazo.

-Escucha, Bree Tanner,- dijo mi nombre con burla y rencor.- o vienes conmigo por las buenas o lo haces por las malas. Deberías alegrarte de que siquiera te ofrezcan una opción. Algunos no tienen tu misma suerte.- terminó y empezó a tirar de mi brazo por el pasillo izquierdo. Esta vez no me resistí. Demasiado juego con mi suerte por un día.

El tipo empezó a correr con su mano enganchada en mi brazo. Lo seguí. Corrimos tan rápido que todo a mí alrededor era borroso aunque, extraña e irónicamente, veía los detalles más pequeños.

Doblamos a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, después de nuevo a la derecha, al frente y en una puerta. Y así. Recorrimos todo un laberinto en segundos. Me sorprendía que él pareciera tan seguro de a dónde ir, yo ya estaba un poco perdida. Pero claro, debe haber sido para eso que hicimos todo este camino. Querrían que no supiera cómo llegar a dónde fuera que íbamos.

El vampiro se detuvo tan de repente que choqué contra él. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me tomó de los hombros y me empujó a la puerta de madera que estaba delante de nosotros.

-Entra.- ordenó. Me zafé de su agarre y dije:

-¡No hasta que me digas por qué! ¿Qué es lo que…?- me interrumpió.

-No hagas preguntas. Sólo entra.- y ésta vez la puerta estaba abierta cuando me empujó hacia ella, por lo que terminé dentro de una pequeña pero lujosa habitación en la que abundaban los tonos marrones.

Había un hombre sentado el sillón frente a mí. Una imagen del cuadro en la oficina de Carlisle me vino a la mente. Hasta ahora, yo nunca había estado aquí en el castillo, mucho menos conocer algún Vulturi. Pero si lo que me habían dicho era cierto, estaba frente al mismísimo Rey de Los Vampiros (aunque no se lo llamaba así), Aro Vulturi.

Joder.

_**Volterra, Italia. Castillo Vulturi, Habitaciones en Torre 6. 9:38 a.m. Jasper. **_

La cama se sentía tan suave y extraña debajo de mí…

No recordaba la última vez que me había recostado tranquilamente en una. Tal vez nunca había sucedido. Como vampiro siempre hubo suelo para mí, a veces con un poco de paja para amortiguar su dureza, pero suelo al fin. No es que necesitara una cama, el sueño era algo que me había sacado la inmortalidad, pero a veces un poco de comodidad hace la diferencia en tu vida. Los pequeños detalles a veces son los más importantes. De humano no recordaba casi nada (ni hablar de la sensación de una cama) así que era algo prácticamente nuevo para mí.

Pero lo más nuevo, lo que nunca antes había sentido, era la pálida y delicada mano que acariciaba dulcemente mi cabello. Esa chica…dios, era tan hermosa. Tan dulce. Tan diferente a mi mundo. Su mano me acariciaba intentando confortarme, no lastimarme o exigirme algo como siempre había sido. Y su miraba dorada, tan intensa como miel caliente, me miraba con tanto sentimiento que me dejaba sin respiración.

Ella me había sacado de ese infierno y me había traído a esta comodidad. Me había cuidado y me había ayudado a reunirme. Me había sostenido.

Y ahora la miraba hipnotizado. Ella sonrió bajo mi mirada y dijo:

-Me has hecho esperar mucho, señorito. No sabes cómo ansiaba este momento, en el que estaríamos juntos por fin. ¡Luego podrás decir, cuando me veas por ahí, "yo la conozco"! y yo te sonreiré y diré "claro, amor". Lo sé, es una de mis visiones. ¡Ni me preguntes cómo sé algo antes de que se decida, debe ser cosa de compañeros!

Cuando te vi ahí, colgando adolorido, me partiste en dos, Jasper. Sólo pensaba que no podía dejarte un segundo más ahí. Mis botas se ensuciaron y no me importó. ¡Eso fue una gran novedad! –rió suavemente.- Estaba bajándote y manchando mi nueva blusa beige y no importó. Ni siquiera pensé que era asqueroso el de prácticamente nadar en ponzoña. Sólo podía recordar tu sonrisa en mi mente, la de la visión, y ver tu cara en ese momento. Quise matarla, ¡quise matar a alguien! Es un instinto de vampiro perfectamente normal, lo sé, pero nunca eh querido matar a alguien. Si lo hacía, era por necesidad o falta de control, pero nunca por deseo de venganza. Yo no siento eso. Y sin embargo quería comerme lentamente a cada bastardo que te hubiera puesto una mano encima.

Entonces tú te apoyaste en mí, como si yo fuera la última roca que impide a la corriente llevarte, y me miraste confiado. Todo y todos desaparecieron. Las famosas "mariposas en el estomago" parecían más bien aviones lanza misiles guerreando dentro mío. Miraba tus labios y me imaginaba tocándolos. –Hizo una pausa. Sus ojos brillaban con algo que no podía comprender. La dulzura de sus palabras era inimaginable para mí. Sentía que mi corazón se _aceleraba_, lo cual era estúpido ya que no tenía latido, pero yo lo _sentía_ así. Mi respiración vacilaba mientras esperaba que continuara.

-Quiero que esto termine. Quiero que hoy el final de tu vida llegue.- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ella rió.- ¡No, Jasper, no de esa manera! Creo que jamás podría siquiera imaginar el que estés muerto, me partiría el corazón. Sé cómo fue tu vida durante todos estos años, tan triste y dolorosa. Has sido tan fuerte tanto tiempo. Quisiera que ya no tuvieras que serlo. Yo te mostraré un mundo donde no tendrás que serlo. Donde podrás mostrar tu verdadero ser, ese tan poético y amable. Estos tiempos serán difíciles, también lo vi, pero luego estaremos juntos. Lucharemos juntos y veremos esa faceta de la vida, esa de felicidad sin límite, que antes nos estaba prohibida. Quiero que esa vida, esa que tenías hasta ahora, termine para ti. Cada final es un comienzo, y quiero ser el tuyo. – Me miró a los ojos. Había determinación en ellos. -Sería inapropiado decir esto a un extraño, pero tú no lo eres para mí. Desconfías de mí, lo sé. Yo te haré confiar. Yo te mostraré el amor, Jasper. La dulzura. El positivismo. Tú me mostraras la fuerza, el valor, la lucha. También me mostrarás el amor. Ya te amo, Jasper. Amo al hombre que las visiones me mostraban. Pero quiero también amarte a ti, el de carne y hueso. Y quiero que tú me ames. ¿Me dejarás amarte, Jasper? ¿Te dejarás amarme? Yo sé que yo te amo. Yo sé que tú me amarás. - terminó.

Abrí la boca para hablar.

-Mi nombre es Alice.- interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada.

'_Alice. Mi pequeña, hermosa y delicada Alice' _Solo pude pensar.

Suspiré.

Luego sonreí.

-¿Quieres ir a recorrer los jardines de rosas?- dije.

Su sonrisa fue deslumbrante y sus ojos llenos de esperanza. _Ella entendió_. Muchas cosas se podrían haber dicho, la mayoría mentiras. Otras no mentiras, pero sí palabras carentes de emoción. No digas algo a menos que lo sientas. _Valora los sentimientos, porque sin ellos estaríamos vacíos,_ me dije mentalmente. Decirle "yo también te amo" habría sido mentira. Nadie se puede enamorar instantáneamente. Decirle "te tengo cariño" sería verdad, pero en ese momento no era lo que quería decir. No sentía que fuera lo que quería decir. Contarle que había empezado a enamorarme de ella en el momento en que me sostuvo en sus brazos tampoco sería lo adecuado. Decirle que me era indiferente era la más vil de las mentiras. Contestarle a sus preguntas…no hace falta. Cuando miras a alguien y realmente lo entiendes, no necesitas palabras. Además, ella tenía sus visiones.

Yo había cometido muchas estupideces en mi existencia, mas dejar pasar lo que podría ser mi felicidad…no era tan imbécil. ¡Era tan escasa y escurridiza! Cuando la veías, debías correr hacia ella con uñas y dientes preparados, listo para luchar por ella. Era tan difícil ser realmente feliz. ¡Yo no lo desperdiciaría!

-Claro, Jasper. Me encantaría. Pero, ¿tú estás en condición?- preguntó Alice con una sonrisa que igual a la mía.

-Estoy mejor que nunca.- y era cierto. Ella me había dejado así, tan ligero y dispuesto. Si no fuera porque mi don estaba embotado gracias a las torturas, sospecharía que intentaba emborracharme con falsos sentimientos para que me distrajera.

Me levanté de la cama y ella tomó mi mano izquierda. Nos dirigimos a la puerta de la habitación.

_**Volterra, Italia. Castillo Vulturi, Pasillo Principal de torre 8. 11:58 p.m. Edward. **_

-¡Edward, no vayas, por favor!- gritó Alice por centésima vez. Me la había encontrado al atardecer en el patio, con Jasper. Quería preguntarle que debía esperar, pero los cuando los vi allí me acobardé. Yo no conocía lo que era el _verdadero amor_, pero eso parecía bastante cerca de lo que se suponía que era. El momento que compartían era tan íntimo que no me atreví a interrumpirlos.

Hace aproximadamente una hora, Alice pareció recordar lo que hice por su felicidad y la de Jasper, viniendo a mi habitación. Pensé que podría sacarle algo sobre lo que Isabella planeaba hacer conmigo, (aunque no era demasiado difícil adivinar lo que quería, bastaba con ver las miradas que le dirigía a mi entrepierna) pero lo único que descubrí es que Alice estaba tan ignorante de esto como yo. No había podido decirme que era lo que me esperaba esta noche. No sabíamos por qué, pero ella no podía verla. Eso me inquietó bastante; dediqué los próximos 45 minutos siguientes a interrogarla y especular sobre lo que podría pasar. Los últimos diez minutos me la pasé dando vueltas, preocupado por mi futuro.

Obviamente, no podía decirles nada a mis padres y hermanos. Sabía que estaban por ahí en el castillo, ya había encontrado a Carlisle para avisarle que estaba bien y que esta noche no me esperaran. Él se preocupó, como sabía que haría, y dijo que recordara que debíamos "representar un fuerte unido".

En los último momentos que quedaban hasta las doce, hora que habíamos acordado Isabella y yo como la de encuentro, mi futuro desapareció. Desde que eso sucedió, Alice no para de gritarme que encontraríamos otra solución, que no fuera al encuentro. Pero yo lo sabía mejor. Isabella era una Vulturi, y si no cumplía mi parte del trato, lo pagaríamos caro mi familia y yo. Alice y Jasper en particular.

Me habría quedado preguntando más, armando teorías descabelladas con el objetivo de distraerme, pero no pude. Jasper no dejaba su mente, Isabella no dejaba la mía y el maldito reloj de la habitación no dejaba de hacer un irritante "tic-tac".

Además, no quería darles a los _Vampiros Reales_ otra razón para tenernos resentimiento. Bastante con que no aprobaban nuestra dieta y nuestros lazos sentimentales.

Volteándome bruscamente, sujeté con fuerza el pequeño brazo de mi hermana. Por debajo del olor de Jasper, capté un ligero aroma a rosas en ella.

-¿Qué crees que nos haría si no cumpliera con lo que prometí? ¿Crees que esto me gusta? ¿Lo crees? ¡No hay tiempo para otra solución! ¡Deja de hacer esto más difícil, Alice!- le susurré ferozmente. Sabía que no debía agarrármelas con ella, solo estaba preocupada por mí, pero no podía evitarlo; mis nervios estaban que explotaban.

-Edward, esto…-

-No, Alice.-la interrumpí al leer en sus pensamientos lo que iba a decir.- Esto _es_ necesario. _Debo_ ir. Lo sabes. Lo sé.- suspiré mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su mejilla.- Ve con Carlisle y Esme. No les digas nada, no quiero preocuparlos, pero intenta mantenerlos pacientes. Lo más probable es que vuelva en un rato.- _'Espero siquiera volver' pensé para mí. _Porque sí, esa era una preocupación: No volver. Nunca. Desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra y que sólo Alice sepa _cómo_ pudo haber pasado. Cosa que la pondría también en peligro. Después de todo, Isabella era una Vulturi (posiblemente una de las peores), y ellos no tienen en sus características "personas compasivas y suaves con fe ciega en el amor". Mejor mantenerse calmado o Alice no me dejaría ir.

-Pero Edward…-

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la miré a los ojos.

-Alice. Hazlo por mí.-

Me miró durante un largo rato, examinándome. Mantuve mi rostro lo más en blanco posible mientras el temor luchaba ferozmente contra la determinación dentro de mí.

Al final se rindió y dijo: - Está bien. Pero estaré atenta a lo que necesites.

Asentí y, con una última mirada de apoyo, ella volteó lista para irse.

Entonces volvió a mirarme y dijo:

-No importa nada de lo que hayas jurado o lo que nos pase a nosotros. No dejes que se aproveche de esto.- Y desapareció.

_**Volterra, Italia. Castillo Vulturi, Corredores Internos. 7: 09 a.m. Bree.**_

Ocho minutos. Solo ocho minutos le habían bastado al _Rey _paraarruinarme la existencia.No podía dejar de recordar esos minutos que me habían cambiado todo. El temor corría profundo por mis venas, quemando mi piel de granito. Pensar que estaba a salvo en este Castillo había sido mi peor error jamás cometido.

La mano del primer vampiro que vi cuando llegué tiraba de mí hacia la salida. Lo que me habían mostrado, lo que me harían si yo no…Sacudí la cabeza.

Jamás pensé que existiera ese tipo de monstruo. Creí que Edward y el resto de los Cullen lo eran, pero ¡dios, que terriblemente equivocada había estado! ¡Qué peligrosa ignorancia la mía! ¡Qué estupidez más inmensa! Y ahora me pedían algo que no debería suponerme ningún esfuerzo. Y sin embargo, se me rompía el corazón de solo pensarlo. Era algo que si bien se me había pasado muchas veces por la cabeza, jamás habría hecho. Creo.

¿Qué tenían los Vulturis contra _ellos_? ¿Debería advertirles que estaban en peligro? ¿Que los quieren matar? ¿Que sólo buscan una mínima excusa para exterminarlos? ¿Qué me amenazaron para hacerlo? ¿Para ocuparme de que esa prueba apareciera y los volviera exterminables?

O tal vez debería callarme y hacer lo que me dijeron. Tengo suerte de haberme ido de ese clan o estaría en la misma situación.

Jamás creí que me consideraría suertuda. Y sin embargo, ahora parecía que tenía toda la suerte del mundo. Pensar que eso que me mostraron fue solo una parte…

El terror no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

'_¡Debes planear!'_ me grité mentalmente. _'De eso depende tu vida y tu muerte. Y la de ellos. '_

Pero, de todos modos, ¿por qué me preocupaba? Yo los odio. Con todas mis fuerzas.

Y sin embargo, las imágenes…

Se repetían por mi mente una y otra vez. Torturas, sangre, gritos… muerte. Tanta oscuridad, tanta niebla roja. Carne desgarrada, huesos crujiendo…

¿Podría yo hace _eso_?

_**Volterra, Italia. Castillo Vulturi, Habitación 36 de torre 8. Medianoche. Edward. **_

La puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de mí. Sentía como si mis manos estuvieran temblando. Pequeños estremecimientos recorrían mi cuerpo muerto. No lo podía evitar, tenía miedo. La desaparición repentina que hice en las visiones de Alice no me habían ayudado en nada.

No es como si fuera virgen ni nada (con más de 100 años nadie podría) pero las pocas mujeres que habían estado en mi cama eran tan inexpertas como yo. Isabella _no_ era inexperta. Era consciente de eso. Además, temía que tuviera planeado algo más sangriento para mí.

La cama, con clichés sabanas de seda roja, parecía vulgarmente grande. Contrastaba misteriosamente con las frías paredes de piedra y la ornamentada madera negra que sostenía el colchón y demás sobre el suelo. La única ventana en la amplia habitación estaba abierta completamente, dejando que un halo de fina luz plateada venido de la luna blanca en cielo negro acariciara el lugar.

-Justo a tiempo.- dijo una voz musical detrás de mí. Me volteé (tan rápidamente que hasta yo estuve sorprendido) para encontrarme a una pálida vampira desnuda de otra cosa que no fuera la sangre humana chorreando de entre sus piernas. Oh, dios.

-.-.-.-

_Lo sé. Las acabo de estafar. Pero esto es todo lo que alcancé a escribir hoy y si seguía con el lemmon no podría actualizar (¡hace más de un mes que no aparezco!) por lo que lo dejé ahí. Me sorprendió bastante que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior; a mí no me convenció, pero me alegro que a ustedes sí._

_¡Por supuesto que habrá escena lemmon entre Alec y Bella! Después de todo, son novios y pasan momentos difíciles que la tonta de Bella cree que pueden arreglar con sexo. ¡Ay, Bella, cómo lamentarás pensar eso! Si no me equivoco, y según mis notas, en los próximos 3 capítulos habrá lemmons._

_Como probablemente verán, dice que la historia lleva 5 chapters ahora, y es que, en un arranque de locura, visualicé una de mis grandes escenas y decidí poner ese pequeño recorte como un prefacio que haría más completa la entrada. Quienes tienen curiosidad y no lo vieron, les aviso que ahí está ("Chapter 1: Prefacio")._

_En mi perfil hay un summary extendido de la historia. Es en el que me guié para hacer el actual y oficial, así que quise ponerlo ahí._

_PinkLilys, gracias por tu corrección. Te juro que sé esos errores, ¡pero siempre se me pasan! ¡Hasta estaba viendo que tenía el mismo error en otro párrafo! Me vuelve loca ver faltas tan estúpidas, esas y los acentos que muchas veces se me pasan. Realmente agradezco que me ayudes a ver mi error, que te tomes el tiempo para hacerlo, así presto más atención y aprendo más rápido. :-D_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado –lo más que se pueda con este tipo de capítulos. ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan! Besos,_

_Malu-12_


End file.
